Tales From The Crypt: TDI Edition
by xXSlasherXx
Summary: Strap yourselves in for a mess of terror tales starring the characters from Total Drama Island and featuring and one and only Crypt Keeper himself!
1. Pleasure To Meat You

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Tales From The Crypt-TDI Edition**

_Opening Sequence_

Gates to a creepy yard open up slowly. You slowly travel through the dark yard and up to the porch of the old mansion. Lightning crackles, and thunder booms as the door to the mansion up. Lightning shines through the windows of the foyer. Cobwebs hang from the ceiling, the furniture, everything. You turn and walk into a room beside the staircase. The lightning continues to flash through the glass doors as you walk up to a bookcase. The bookcase opens like a door and you walk into it. It leads to a dark stairwell which you walk down into. The dim glow of the large pillars greet you until you reach the end of the stairwell. You walk up to a wooden door and open it. It leads to a creepy, candle lit crypt with skeletons hanging everywhere. The eerie whispers acknowledge your arrival. You slowly walk up to long white coffin.

It opens swiftly and a skeleton pops out and laughs maniacally.

"_AAH! HAHAHA!"_

Slime slowly pours over the screen.

"_Tales From The Crypt._"

_End Opening Sequence_

"Ah! Hello, kiddies!" The Crypt Keeper greeted as he sat down at his usual spot at his desk somewhere in the crypt. "Welcome to a special edition of tonight's episode that I would like to call _Tales From The Crypt: TDI Edition! _Tonights terror tales will center around the characters of the popular reality series, _Total Drama Island._"

The Crypt Keeper reaches into the dusty bookshelf besides him and pulls out a large leather book. He places it on the desk in front of him.

"The first tale of tonight centers around the peace loving beauty, Bridgette," he said as he opened up the book. "As we all know, Bridgette is a vegetarian who was never able to bring herself to eat even the tiniest piece of meat...but our little Bridgy is going to meet a certain lunch lady who is very..._impulsive _when it come to the meals she prepares for school. I call this tale..._Pleasure To Meat You._"

The book opens up to reveal a picture of Bridgette cowering in fear in a corner from a shadow that appears to have a butcher knife raised high.

**Pleasure To Meat You**

Bridgette Miller stabbed the fork down into her salad and placed the lettuce in her mouth. She moaned in satisfaction from the taste of the ranch dressing. She always enjoyed the salads prepared in the school cafeteria. Bridgette's boyfriend of two months, Geoff Norris sat down beside at the lunch table.

"Hey, babe," he said as he kissed her cheek. "How's the salad today?"

She smiled

"Fresh as always."

Everyone else in the cafeteria was chattering casually. Bridgette and Geoff always sat at the small table in the far end of the cafeteria. This was the one table that no one else sat at. They always considered it _their _table.

"Ms. Shelly _always_ makes the salads extra fresh," Bridgette stated. "You gotta admit, she's on e heck of a chef-"

Bridgette's words were cut short as a scream erupted through the cafeteria.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" A girl's voice screamed.

A large crowd was forming around the serving line. Geoff and I stood up ran over to the crowd. We pushed through to get a good look at what was happening. Ms. Shelly was on the cafeteria floor clutching her chest in pain. Her gray hair fell over her pained face.

I dove forward and grabbed her shoulders.

"Ms. Shelly! What is it!? What's wrong!?" I cried.

"_H-H-Heart....A-Attac-"_

She didn't finish the sentence. She took once last wheeze of air and then her eyes rolled up into her head and body fell flat on the cafeteria floor.

Bridgette shook and shook her.

But no luck came.

She looked up at Geoff wide eyed.

"S-She's....she's dead."

**Author's Note: **Don't worry, this was just the introduction to the story. The tale will get longer in the next chapter.


	2. Pleasure To Meat You Part II

**Pleasure To Meat You Part II**

_Bridgette's POV_

I couldn't believe this. This couldn't be happening. It just _couldn't _be. But we were able to tell by the men in white carrying a black body bag out of the cafeteria that it wasn't a dream no matter how much we begged it to be. I was crying on Geoff's varsity football jacket while he rubbed my back, soothingly, whispering comforting words in my ear. I was able to hear some of the other students crying in the background. Some were whispering in each other's ears about what had just happened.

Suddenly, the principal's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"_Attention, students,"_ his voice seemed to be as sad and shocked as everyone else's. _"Due to...tragic events, all students are ordered to go home immediately."_

That was all he said.

"Looks like we'd better go." Geoff said.

I nodded and then we both stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. When we reached his red convertible I didn't say anything. I just stared at dashboard.

"Hey," Geoff whispered as he reached over and gently squeezed my hand. "It's okay, Bridge. Everything's okay."

I didn't even look up.

I had never seen someone just up and die like that!

"Bridge," Geoff's voice was softer than it was before. "I have something for you."

I looked at him, confused.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out two ring that had silver bands and red rubies in the tops. I gaped at them.

"I bought these both for us," he said. "They weren't too hard to find. I had to pinch around in my savings though."

"Geoff," I gasped. "These look expensive. Like _really_ expensive."

"I know," he said. "I know you think it's corny for couples to wear class rings but...but I really like you Bridge. I wanted to get these for us...you know. As a...I don't know. A _symbol of love_?"

I giggled awkwardly.

"Corny-alert." I said.

He leaned forward and kissed my forward.

"Just take it, alright?" he asked as he slid it onto my ring finger on my right hand. I held my hand up admiring the ring.

"It's beautiful." I commented as I kissed his forehead.

"Let's get you home, okay?" he said.

I nodded in agreement as he started the jeep and pulled us out of the school parking lot.

* * *

After I kissed Geoff goodbye I headed up the driveway and into the front door. The sun was shining down brightly on everything. The sunshine didn't match the atmosphere of everything that had happened.

I opened the door and walked inside.

"I'm home!" I called into the front hall.

My mom poked her head out of the kitchen doorway. Her long blond hair fell over her right shoulder.

"Bridgette? You're home already? It's only 1:43." she stated.

"Yeah, everyone was told to go home early. A lunch lady in school died today. Right in the cafeteria."

I heard her gasp.

"Oh my goodness," she whispered. "How did she die?"

"Heart attack," I replied. "God, it was horrible."

She walked over to me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Are you okay, honey? Is there anything you want to talk about?"

That's the thing that was most frustrating about my Mother. One minute she was my Mom, and the next she was my therapist.

"It's fine Mom, really. I just think I'll take it easy for the rest of the day, okay?" I said as I kissed her cheek and headed upstairs. I closed the door behind me when I entered my room and then threw my backpack somewhere in a corner. I dived into the blue covers of my bed. I sighed and then held my hand up to admire the class ring that Geoff had given me.

Oh, yeah.

I had a feeling that me and Geoff were going to be together for quite a while.

* * *

_The Next Day_

"So I heard that they've hired a new lunch lady in Ms. Shelly's place." Geoff said as we walked into the cafeteria the next day.

I sighed and looked at the chalk board besides the serving line that had the menu for today's lunch. We walked up to it and I looked it up and down twice.

"Hey, this stuff looks good." Geoff said.

I frowned.

"There are no salads on the menu." I said.

"Oh...well...I'm sure that they just forgot to but it on the menu," he reassured me. "Let's just ask the new lunch lady."

We picked up ours trays got in line behind two others kids who picked up two hamburgers out of the serving line and then left. We got a good look at the lunch lady behind the serving line. She had a young lean face with long black hair, blue eyes, and a small beauty mark on the right side of her face.

"Whoa..." Geoff mumbled.

She looked like she was in her early twenties.

"Excuse me, miss?"

She smiled at me and Geoff.

"Well, hello." I was able to tell that she was German from her accent.

I knew she was new here, so I decided to be s friendly to her as I could.

"Um....I noticed on the menu that there aren't any salads," I said. "I thought maybe you just forgot to write it down?"

She chuckled as if I had just made a joke.

"Oh, you silly American children," she giggled. "Your bodies don't get get nice and full from those leafy vegetables. You need good cooked meaty meat to fill you up, _ya_."

I frowned.

"Yes, but...you see, I'm a vegetarian. I'm kind of not big on eating anything with a face."

She scowled at me suddenly, and I blinked awkwardly.

"I....I'm sorry," I apologized. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Her scowl didn't go away.

"_If you do not think Ms. Garner's food is good enough for you, then maybe you should take your veggie __loving stomach to another cafeteria_." she said with venom in her voice.

I gulped and then walked out of the line with Geoff following.

"Yeesh, that chick needs to chill." he said.

I could tell that my face had an openly troubled expression.

"I wasn't trying to offend her or anything....I just-"

"Don't worry about it," he interrupted me. "I'll go talk to her after lunch is over.

* * *

_Geoff's POV_

I waited until all of the other kids were out of the cafeteria to go into the kitchen. I saw Ms. Garner stirring the handle in a large silver pot on a large stove. I needed to know what was this lady's problem and why she flipped out on Bridgette earlier.

"Hey, miss?"

She turned around and scowled.

"Little vegetarian loving boy isn't supposed be in kitchen." she growled.

I glared at her.

"Look lady, what's you deal?" I asked. "Would it kill you just to add a little _green _to your menu?"

I heard the clang as she deliberately slammed the handle of whatever she stirring whatever was in that that huge pot with and turned around and scowled as me.

"_Get out of my kitchen."_ she snarled.

My eyes widened.

"Look, lady, you've got to understand that not everyone loves meat!" I half yelled.

Her eyes widened in outragement and then tightened up into angry slits.

"_Meat is the food from the gods," _he snarled as I began to back up slowly. _"To me, everything is meat....including you."_

This lady was nuts.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT-!?"

She had a huge skillet in her hand which I didn't have enough time to react to as she swung it down on my head. I fell onto the kitchen floor while clutching my head in pain. I could fell my head drifting into unconsciousness from the blow I had just received. That last thing I saw was Ms. Garner putting the skillet back onto the counter...and picking up a large butcher knife, smiling sinisterly at me.


	3. Pleasure To Meat You Part III

**Pleasure To Meat You Part III**

_Bridgette's POV_

Where the heck was Geoff? He should have been back by now. I looked around the school parking lot. He was no where in sight. His jeep was parked there in thee usual spot by the school gates...but he wasn't there. He said that he was going to talk to the lunch lady....and he never came back. I could hear some of the other students chattering about the new lunch lady.

"Dude, did you see that new lunch lady? She's a total hottie!"

I rolled my eyes and then pulled my cellphone out and dialed his number. After five rings, the only voice I got was from his answering machine. I left him a message telling him that I was leaving and then walked out of the school parking lot.

My house wasn't too far from the school, just a few blocks away.

When I finally got there inside the house I was surprised to see that no one was there. It was a rare thing for no one to be in the house. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the refrigerator. I pulled it out and read it.

_Bridgette_

_Your father and I have decided to take a business vacation in Hawaii. We will be back in a week. We've left enough money that will be enough for you to get get food throughout the rest of this week and the next. We also a spare house key for you on_ _counter. _

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad._

It was good to know that I have the house to myself for the entire week. I would be able to spend some time alone with Geoff. Nothing _sexual_ before you get that thought in your head.

I figured I would try calling Geoff again.

And once again I got his answering machine.

I didn't even bother to leave a message due to my anger.

I snapped the cellphone shut.

I walked into the living room and dived into the chair. I decided to turn to Jerry Springer and see what the the topic was. Like almost _every _episode, it was about cheating boyfriends.

"So, Cassidy, when did you first suspect your boyfriend of cheating on you?" he asked.

"Well, Jerry, it all started when he stopped answering his phone."

I immediately shut the television off.

* * *

_The Next Day_

I decided to take my car to school today, seeing as how Geoff _still _wasn't answering his phone. I slowly pulled my red Taurus out of the driveway and then took off down the road. When I climbed out of my car my cellphone rung. I flipped it open and hit the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Bridgette? Is that you?" It was Geoff's Mom. She sounded really worried.

"Hi, Mrs. Norris. Are you okay? You sound a little shaky."

"Bridgette, have you see Geoff? He hasn't come home since yesterday."

I could fell my eyes widening.

"You mean....Geoff hasn't been home yet?" I asked her not believing it myself.

"No, he hasn't," she replied. "_You _haven't seen him?"

"Not since yesterday," I replied.

"Oh, that's it. I'm going to have to make some kind of search warrant. This isn't like Geoff to just vanish."

She hung up without saying anything else.

I closed my cellphone and then put it back in my pocket.

The classes seemed to fly by quickly, until finally it was time for lunch. This cafeteria was the last place where I saw Geoff. I sat down and "our" table....which seemed to be very empty today. I sighed.

I didn't bother to go up to the lunch line...knowing that that uptight lunch lady wouldn't put any salads on the menu.

"Hey, Bridgette. You okay?" a voice asked.

I looked up.

It was Trent Katers.

"Oh, hey Trent," I greeted him. "What made you come over here?"

"You just looked a little down," he stated as he sat is tray down and sat next to me. "Hey, where's Geoff? I usually see him sitting with you."

"Geoff....well....he seems to have gone...missing." I replied.

"Whoa...are you serious?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Man, I'm sorry." He said. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Just yesterday during lunch time," I said. "You didn't happen to see him did you, Trent?"

"Can't say I have."

I sighed.

"Don't worry," he said as he picked up his hamburger from his tray. "I'm sure he'll turn up eventually, so don't worry about it."

He bit down on the hamburger. After a few seconds his eyes scrunched up and pain and he spit the food out.

"_Aw, man!"_ he yelped painfully as he held the left side of his face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked.

"God, there was something _hard _in this burger." he said as he used his one finger to dig through the wet pieces of meat. Finally he pulled something out and held it up so that we could both see it.

"What the-? This is a..._ring?_" he gasped.

I took a good look at the ring and felt the blood drain from my face.

That...was Geoff's class ring.


	4. Pleasure To Meat You Part IV

**Pleasure To Meat You IV**

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," I chanted over and over. Geoff's ring was in that hamburger. Trent was staring in astonishment at the ring.

"T-That's Geoff's ring." I stammered.

"Say what-?"

I looked past him and across the cafeteria at the serving line. I felt the anger flood through my veins.

"_That bitch." _I growled as I stood up.

Trent grabbed my arm before I could storm over there and confront her.

"Easy, Bridge," he said. "The lunch lady made a little mistake in the food, it's no big deal."

"You idiot!" I snarled. "Geoff was in that kitchen with that woman yesterday. She knows where he is."

"Easy, easy," he whispered. "Let's just wait until the lunch period is over. You and I could go into the kitchen and ask her if she's seen Geoff, okay?"

I sighed and then sat back down.

"Bridgette, before we go in there I have to ask you a question," he said. "What exactly is that you _think _might have happened to Geoff in there?"

I closed my eyes.

"I really would rather not answer that question, Trent."

* * *

After lunch was over, Trent did as he said he would and went with me into the cafeteria's kitchen. We looked all around it, bout all we saw were silver pots and pans hanging everywhere and steam floating in random directions.

She was no where in sight.

"It doesn't look like she's here," Trent said. "Let's just head to class and-"

"You can go if you want to," I told him. "But that woman knows where Geoff is, and I'm not leaving until I get some questions from her."

I turned and walked off into the kitchen....not knowing how large it was. Whoa. I've never been back here in the kitchen before. It wasn't...like...._big _big. It was more on the side of a...school gym. Only the ceiling wasn't high up.

I finally reached the end of the kitchen. There was a large, metal door that had frost on the inside of of it's small glass window. This must have been the meat locker. Something inside of it caught my attention. It small shape of familiar yellow.

No way...that couldn't be...

I placed my hand on the metal knob and pushed the heavy door open. I walked into the cold room. Large pieces of meat hung on hooks tied to ropes from the ceiling. I walked through large pieces of the room and up to Geoff. His body was shrouded in the shadow of the corner. I slowly walked up to him and shook his shoulder.

"Geoff? Geoff? Hey, it's me Bridgette-"

I turned him around and fell to the floor. He was hanging from a hook by his neck like the other pieces of meat in here. He was naked and blood was traveling down his neck and past the huge sliced hole in his stomach. The inside of his stomach was an empty black and red. All of his organs had been sliced out of his body.

I could fee l the vomit coming up, but I did my best to hold it down....along with a long shriek of horror.

It wasn't until I felt a hand on my shoulder was when I let out a scream.

"Shhh, it's okay Bridge. It's just me."

I turned around and stared into Trent's face.

"Oh my god, Trent!" I cried as I threw myself into his arms and began to sob.

"Bridgette, what is it-?" I heard him go quiet for a second and then his gasp. _"Oh my god."_

I felt him pull me to my feet.

I could see that he was fighting the urge to vomit as I had been just a few seconds ago.

"We...we got to get out of here and get to the the police." he said.

"I don't think so." The familiar German voice snarled at us.

We both at the doorway, which Ms. Garner had just shut.

She smiled maniacally at the both of us.

She was holding a large butcher knife.

"It would appear that I have two other volunteers to help prepare the school lunch...by _becoming _it." she giggled.

"Bridgette, get behind me!" Trent ordered me as he pushed me behind him.

"You sick bitch, what the _hell_ is wrong with you!?" Trent yelled.

"You little American children and your _diets _and your _tofu_. You non-meat eaters disgust me. Maybe you'll change your mind about meat when you've _become_ meat!"

She dove towards Trent and swung the knife down at him. He easily grabbed her wrist and struggled and wrestled her for the knife.

"BRIDGETTE, GO! GET OUT OF HERE!" he screamed.

"_WHAT!?_ And leave you alone with _her!?_" I protested.

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE! YOU HAVE TO GO GET THE COPS! GO!"

I didn't stay to argue, I just did as he was told and ran out of the meat locker. I ran past the silver chopping table littered with pots and pans. Where did we come in from? _Where _did we come in from?

Oh, god.

_Why _did I leave Trent with that psychotic bitch?

I had to do something...

"_Bridgette..._" Ms. Garner called to me in a teasing mother like fashion.

"Where are you? It's almost time for the second lunch shift." she chuckled sinisterly.

I ducked under one the tables. I could hear her footsteps grow louder and louder until finally, I was her lean legs standing in front of the table. I whimpered and shut my eyes.

Finally she squatted down.

"Hello little golden haired girl,"she giggled as she ran her knife playfully through the my ponytail and then slowly lowered it to my throat.

"Good-bye....Bridgette-"

_CLANG!_

I opened my eyes. Ms. Garner's eyes were wide with surprise. Then she slowly fell onto the floor. I carefully crawled out from under the table and gazed up at Trent.

He was holding a large black skillet in his left hand. His right arm had a deep slash in it and blood ran down the sleeve of his camouflage sweater.

"Trent! Oh my god, all you alright!?" I shrieked as I climbed up ran over to him examining his arm.

"Yeah, I'll be fine once I get a few stitches."

Suddenly I felt a hand grab my ankle.

I looked down to see Ms. Garner grabbing my ankle. I screamed and then took the skillet from Trent's hand and swung it down again and again before she could stab me. I could hear a loud _crack_ as I swung it down one final time.

The blood slowly came down her forehead and she stared ahead at nothing.

"Oh, _god..._" I whimpered. "D-Did...I...?"

Trent wrapped his good arm around me and pulled me to his chest.

"Don't worry it's alright, Bridgette it's alright." he whispered.

* * *

The police officer placed the plastic bag over Ms. Garner's body.

After the police officer finished questioning me he ordered me and Trent to go home while the investigators searched throughout the kitchen for the body of Geoff.

I walked outside and saw Trent and a doctor sitting at one of the lunch tables. He was stitching up Trent's arm. I walked up to them and sat next to Trent.

"Hey, you doing okay?" he asked.

I nodded.

I wrapped my arm around his waist from behind and placed my head on his back.

"Thanks for saving me, Trent." I whispered.

"Don't mention it," he replied. "I think this little experience has put a new thought in my head though."

I pulled my head off of his back.

"Like what?" I asked.

He chuckled softly.

"That I may become a vegetarian also."

_END OF TALE._


	5. Anything For Love

"Haha! Good old, Bridgette! Ms. Garner was quite the looker...but Bridgette...was a _KNOCK OUT! AHAHAHAHA!!!_"

He placed the book back on the book shelve and then picked up a switchblade from underneath the table.

"Ah, the usual tool of a stereotypical bad-boy," he said admiring the blade. "But unlike the next tale that centers around Duncan, he seems to be unable to grasp that a bad boy isn't only his _only_ side. As Duncan is about to learn that sometimes love makes us do the most..._homicidal_ things."

He flung the switchblade away somewhere in the crypt and pulled another book from out of the bookshelf.

"I call this tale, _Anything For Love._"

The book opens to a picture of Duncan and Courtney cuddling in front of a huge red heart painted on a brick wall. They appear to be sitting on a large, bloody sac that contains a body.

**Anything For Love**

"DUNCAN, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU WERE TOTALLY CHECKING OUT THAT GIRL AT THE MALL!" Courtney Nielson shouted at her boyfriend, Duncan Wilson, over her cellphone. On the other line, Duncan tried his best to calm his girlfriend of three months down. He knew that he had messed up big time by staring at the raven haired girl with the tight blue miniskirt and purple tube top at the mall. As soon as Courtney saw what he was doing she stormed out of the mall before Duncan could even explain himself.

"Courtney, babe, just calm down," he pleaded on his cellphone. "I wasn't looking that girl up I was just...admiring her clothing...and...thinking about how much better it would look on you."

He could hear Courtney scoff skeptically over the phone.

"Duncan, this is the last and _final_ chance that I am going to give you," she growled. "_Stop checking out other girls or we are THROUGH!_"

The dial tone greeted Duncan as he snapped his cellphone shut.

He dived into his bed and then pulled his pillow over his face. He wanted to just run across the street to Courtney's house and just throw himself onto his knees and plead for forgiveness. Man...of course Duncan that is _nothing_ he would have done three months ago...before he met Courtney. Truth be told, Courtney wasn't the _first _girl that he dated.

There was a girl name Lindsay Manson. She was like everything Duncan ever fantasized about. She was blond, slim, and had a beautiful face. It was back when he was a....well...a _bad boy._ It wasn't until he met Courtney that he decided to change after all of that.

But still...there was a certain incident with Lindsay that he doesn't really like to talk about. Let's just say that's it's something that he really wasn't proud of when he did it....but it's what convinced him to change his bad boy ways.

Anyway, back to the point. Tomorrow was Friday, and he knew just what to do in order to make it up to Courtney. He would do what guys usually did in those cheesy chick flicks. Take his girl out to some expensive restaurant and make out with her.

All he had to do was make reservations at the restaurant.

He flipped his cellphone open and dialed the number to the restaurant that his parents usually go out to.

* * *

_The Next Day_

_Duncan's POV_

I walked down the block and up to the school parking lot. Courtney was waiting for me by the bicycle rack. Her face was expressionless.

"Hey, babe," I greeted her as I kissed her cheek. "I got something special planned for today."

"Oh, really?" she said without any enthusiasm.

I put my arm around her shoulders and walked with her into the school.

"Really." I replied.

When we reached her locker, I just leaned against the other row of lockers while I watched her put her backpack in it and take the books out of it.

"I have to go use the restroom," she said as she closed her locker door. "Could you hold my books?"

"Sure." I said as I took her books and watched her walk off the girls restroom.

I watched the other students pass me by as the minutes passed. Then the sound of a familiar giggled invaded my ears. I turned and looked down the hall. Lindsay was walking down the hall and laughing with her friends.

Her blond hair shone in the morning light from the windows in the hallway. I nearly forgotten how beautiful she was. She didn't seem to notice me as she walked by. I figured that I would sat hi to her...you know. Respect for our past.

"Hey! Lindsay!" I called to her.

She turned around. Her beautiful blue eyes narrowing in my directions. I watched as her eyes went from joking to suddenly scared. I could feel the pang of guilt strike my heard as I cautiously walked up to her. I saw the glares on her friends' faces but chose to ignore them. Lindsay clutched her books in her trembling arms and continue to stare fearfully at me.

"Um....hi, Duncan." she said timidly.

I smiled at her.

"So...how have you been?" I asked her.

"....Fine." she replied and then turned and walked off down the hall. Her friends followed.

She was still afraid of me....and I didn't blame her. No matter how much I tried to convince that I had changed...her view on me would stay the same. She never forget about what I did to her.

"Duncan?" Courtney's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey," I said as I handed her the books and we walked into the our first period. "So Courtney...I got us both reservations at that restaurant downtown."

I heard her gasp.

"_You mean La Amour? You didn't!_" she shrieked.

I nodded.

"OH! DUNCAN!" she cried as she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me.

**Author's Note: **Seems like a pretty innocent start, right? Don't get _too _comfortable, though.


	6. Anything For Love Part II

**Anything For Love Part II**

_That Night_

_Duncan's POV_

"Hey, Courtney, are you ready babe?" I asked her over my cell phone. It was eight o' clock and I was really excited about taking her to this restaurant. But only because this is like the _only_ time that I've taken her out to a fancy restaurant.

"Sure, Duncan," she replied. "Just come on over and-"

"_DO YOU EVEN HEAR HOW STUPID YOU SOUND!?" _a loud male voice screamed over the line.

"_OH! _I'M_ THE ONE WHO'S SOUNDING STUPID!?" _a female voice screamed back.

"Whoa, what's going on over there?" I asked.

"Ugh...mom and my Ryan are fighting again," she groaned at the mention of her stepfather. "God, I don't even know what they're fighting over _this_ time."

Courtney's mom had decided to remarry when Courtney was just a ten year old, after she and her husband had divorced. She met Ryan five months after the divorce. But for some reason after six years into their marriage they began to get into fights that would start out little and would then escalate into bigger and more serious arguments.

Sometime things got a little physical....

"Do you want me to come over there now? We have time. I could wait a another half an hour."

"No, it's okay," she reassured me. "Just come on over and pick me up-"

_SLAM!_

"Aw, man," she groaned. "Mom just left."

I looked out my window and across the street to see Courtney's mom storming angrily to her car. I heard the roar of the engine as she sped out of the driveway.

"On second thought Duncan....maybe I should just come over _there_." she suggested.

"Sure thing." I said as I closed me cell phone and then went downstairs into the living room to wait until Courtney arrived....which was quite a while. Like, half an hour later. _Jeez,_ what was taking her so long?

Maybe I should go and check in on her.

_DING-DONG! DING-DONG!_

I got up and walked up to the door.

Courtney was standing there on the porch step with what seemed to be a..._forced _smile.

"Hey, Courtney," I greeted her. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah! L-Let's get g-going, Duncan," she stammered nervously. "Let's not....waste the night!"

I blinked at her and eyed her up and down suspiciously.

"Courtney, are you okay?" I asked her. "You seem a little...nervous tonight."

She gulped loudly and visibly.

"Yeah! I'm totally fine," she reassured me. "So are we going to waste all night talking or are we going to go to the restaurant?"

I smiled at her.

"You're right, let's go."

Dad let me use his black convertible to drive down to the restaurant. I managed to catch some glances at Courtney. She had her head down the entire time and she was....fidgeting.

What was bothering her?

We finally arrived at the restaurant. I carefully pulled the convertible into the parallel parking space in front of the restaurant.

"We're here."

Her head popped up.

"Huh? Oh, right."

Something was up.

"Courtney you're acting really weird tonight, tell me what's wrong." I said.

"It's nothing!" she snapped. "Let's just get inside, these reservations aren't cheap you know!"

"Alright."

After the waiter seated us both and took our orders I continued to look at Courtney. She stared at the white tablecloth in front of her not saying a word.

"Courtney, look," I whispered to her, but my voice was more serious than before. "I _know_ something is wrong. Tell me, alright?"

She inhaled deeply.

"Duncan....if I tell you this...do you promise you won't freak out?" she whispered.

I nodded.

She mumbled something that I wasn't able to hear.

"What? I didn't hear you."

She sighed in irritation and then leaned forward.

"Duncan...I...I killed my stepfather before we left." she whispered.


	7. Anything For Love Part III

**Anything For Love Part III**

_Normal POV_

"_W-What did you say?" _Duncan hissed silently at Courtney from across the table. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Courtney....his girlfriend...had just confessed to....a _murder!?_

"You heard what I said," she snarled at him. "I said, I killed Ryan."

Duncan's mouth dropped open.

"Um, is everything alright?" the waiter's voice took him out of his shock.

"Uh....y-yeah," he replied with a shaky voice. "Everything's fine."

He smiled and then put the food in front of them. Duncan did his best to scarf his food down and keep his mouth full in order to prevent any further conversation about the murder that Courtney had just committed. After they both finished eating Duncan paid the check and they both exited the restaurant. Duncan's mind was screaming at him to just hop into his car and leave behind this psycho...but her just couldn't.

As they drove, Duncan kept sneaking glances at Courtney. She had her arms folded in front of her, and her face was expressionless.

Duncan gulped and then prepared to speak.

"Courtney-"

"His body is still in the house." she interrupted him.

He blinked.

"Say _what_?"

"The body is still in the house, Duncan....and I need you to help me get rid of it." she said blankly.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" he shouted. "IT'S ENOUGH THAT YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU ICED YOUR STEPDAD, BUT KNOW YOU WANT TO GET _ME_ INVOVLED IN THIS!?"

"_Will you stop your bitching?" _she growled. "Look, Duncan, you're my boyfriend aren't you? You have to help me with this. You don't understand _why_ I killed Ryan."

He stopped talking

He had been so caught up in the shock that he didn't even bother to ask Courtney what the reason was for killing Ryan.

"Why did you do it?" he asked, his voice was calmer now.

She sighed deeply.

"After mom left he came up to my and started to scream at me," she said. "Whenever the subject of his anger leaves the house he focuses his rage onto someone else. He was screaming at me about how I was going to be as stupid as my mother one day if I started to be a total bitch like her. I tried to move past him and go over to your house, but he blocked my way in the doorway of my bedroom and grabbed my wrists. I screamed at him to let me go, but he just squeezed them tighter. I kicked him in the groin and ran out of my room, downstairs. I could hear him stumbling after me, screaming every name he could think of at me. Before I could put my hand on the doorknob he grabbed my arm and began to pull me into the the kitchen, and tried to take me out the back door. I didn't know what he was going to do with me out there....but if he didn't want to the neighbors to see or hear it _couldn't _have been a good thing. So I took a skillet off of the stove and then swung it at his head. He was bleeding. Suddenly the expression on his face became wild! He dove forward and wrapped his hands around my neck choking me. He ignored me and then stared to shake my neck. I knew he wasn't going to let until I stopped breathing. So did what I could...and took silently took the largest knife out of the knife holder on the counter behind me and...and..."

"Whoa..." Duncan gasped. "I...I didn't know, Courtney. I'm sorry."

Her face saddened and then looked at him.

"So...are you going to help me?" she asked.

Duncan gulped loudly.

"Looks like I have no choice."

* * *

Courtney opened the front door to her house.

"Mom! Are you home!?" she called.

No reply came.

"She's not here, come one," she whispered as Duncan closed the door and they walked into the eerily quiet house. "The body is in the kitchen. Come on."

We walked into the kitchen. Duncan smelled the metallic scent of blood. It was all over the the kitchen floor in front of the counter. There lay Ryan's body. There were deep, dark red blotches of blood in his brown wool sweater. His blue eyes stared lifelessly up at the kitchen ceiling. The blood was trailing into his eye and down into his black hair.

"_Oh, god." _he moaned.

Courtney went into a door that lead to a tool shed and came back with an ax. Duncan's eyes widened.

"We have to take the body somewhere far away, dismember it, and then dump the pieces in a lakes somewhere."

She handed him the ax.

"You want _me _to do it!?" he shrieked.

"Yes," she said. "Your arms are stronger than mine! Just cut off his arms, legs, and head, okay? The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can put this all behind us!"

Duncan looked at the body and then hesitantly raised the ax. He looked at Courtney, who just gave him a single nod. He turned back to the body, making sure that the ax was angled in a position where he it would chop the leg off....and then swung it down.

"After you're done, I'll clean up the blood. Then we'll drive to the forest and dump the pieces into the lake."

He nodded and then raised the ax again.

* * *

Duncan drove onto the dirt road of the dark forest.

It wasn't until they came to a clearing in the forest and stopped the car in front of the lake was when Duncan cut of the headlights. They both got out as Duncan popped the trunk. They both took out five of the black plastic bags that contained the dismembered pieces of Ryan's body. Courtney took two of the bags. She placed one down and then pulled the one she held back and then flung it into the lake.

She looked back at Duncan.

"Well, go on!" she hissed.

He nodded and then picked the three bags up at once and then threw them into the lake.

Courtney stared into the lake for a few more seconds.

"Okay," she said grimly. "Let's go."


	8. Anything For Love Part IV

**Anything For Love Part IV**

_Two Weeks Later_

_Duncan's POV_

"Duncan, come on, pick up the phone," Courtney's voice pleaded into the answering machine of our phone. "It's been _two_ weeks, we _need _to talk to each other. Duncan, I _know _you're there! Answer the phone, dammit!"

I didn't dare pick up that phone. Let her yell and rant all she wants....there is no way that I'm talking to her. I know that she did what she did only in self defense but...shouldn't have at least gone to the police first. I know that I didn't kill Ryan...and he _was _already dead when I chopped him up but....I was still a part of this crime. I had to tell someone...but there was only one other person who I could feel comfortable speaking to...even though that person was completely terrified of me.

Lindsay.

I had to talk to her. I hoped that she would understand what has been happening.

I have to say...Courtney is one smooth criminal though. When here mom came back home she told her that Ryan said he was leaving and never coming back, and for her to not even bother to call him. She shrugged it off easily and went on with her life. I wish that that _was _the case. That would have made things easier.

I really didn't care about any of that at this moment. I just wanted to be with Lindsay. To be in her presence. To just be able to look into those calming blue eyes like I was when we were together. I snatched the plug to the answering machine out of the wall and took off into the street. I ran as fast as I could making sure that Courtney was able to see me running and catch me before I could reach my destination.

Lindsay just lived thirty minutes away from on another street. She and her family lived in the rich neighborhood and a large white house. She and her family were filthy stinking rich. But that wasn't something that I found out until _after_ we dated for two months. Apparently guys only dated Lindsay for her wealth in the past, she didn't want our relationship to end up the like all of the others...so she decided to keep that a secret from me until she was sure that I really had feelings for her.

And I didn't blame her one bit after all of the using assholes she dated.

I ran up the white driveway that led to her house. I walked up to the large wooden doors and rang the doorbell.

I heard soft footsteps coming, and then Lindsay opened the door.

"Well, hello-_GASP!_"

I smiled awkwardly at her.

"Hey, Lindsay."

"D-D-Duncan....w-what are _you _d-doing here?" she stammered.

"Lindsay...I...I just wanted to talk to you," I told her. "You kind of the only person that I feel comfortable talking to about this."

Her face was still fearful.

"_Please,_ Lindsay," I pleaded. "I can't talk to anyone else, not even my mom and dad. Please just let me in and talk to you."

She stared at me for a few more seconds and then sighed.

"Alright, come in." she said as she stepped aside and let me into the front hall. We both walked into the large living room and I sat down on soft cushion couch on the side of the wall. Lindsay sat on the couch of the opposite side of the room.

I sighed and then stared into her expressionless eyes.

"Lindsay...I know that you still haven't forgotten what I've done....but-"

"_You're right,"_ she hissed. "I _still _haven't forgotten."

* * *

_Five Months Earlier_

_Lindsay's POV_

"Duncan, STOP! Put him down!" I screamed at my boyfriend. He was holding up Harold by the collar of his shirt. Duncan started off his daily routine by picking on Harold.

We were in the middle of the hallway, and Duncan had attracted the attention of all of the other students. He was holding Harold up by the lockers.

"Duncan I said PUT. HIM. _DOWN!_" I growled.

Duncan turned and scowled at me.

"Why are you defending this dweeb?" he demanded. "It's not like he won't get it from someone else today so I might as well prepare him for the worst."

He pulled his fist back and swung his fist into Harold's face. His glasses fell off as he fell onto the floor.

"Harold! Oh my god!" I cried as dove down and placed my hands on his face. His nose was bleeding. I glared back up at Duncan, who was smirking. I looked back down at Harold.

"Harold, are you okay?" I asked.

He smiled weakly at me.

"Yeah, fine," he whispered. "I think I might need to see the nurse though."

I pulled him up to his feet and glared at Duncan.

"You, creep! Don't you ever come near me again!"

"Lindsay, come on." he said as he touched my arm.

"GET OFF ME!" I shouted as I took Harold down the halls to the nurse's office.

"Harold you really shouldn't let him do stuff like that to you," I said. "You have to tell the principal."

He nodded.

* * *

I walked into the school parking lot and past Duncan's car after school was over. There is no _way _I was riding with him today. As a matter of fact...there was no way that I was going to _date _him another day. Whoever said that every girl loves a bad boy, needs to get to a brain surgent stat!

I walked away from the school and over to my street. As soon as I was inside my cell phone rang. I placed my backpack on my couch in the living room and pulled out my cell phone.

It was Duncan.

Perfect timing.

I flipped it open.

"Hello, Duncan." I said coolly.

"Hey, Lindsay," he said slyly. "So...I hear that your parents are going off on a business trip. Maybe I could come over and....keep you a little company."

Ugh.

He was always trying to have sex with me.

I kept telling him over and over that I was the type of girl who wanted to wait until marriage...but he was such a _pig!_

"No, Duncan," I snarled into the phone. "You _can't _come over."

"Babe, are you still mad about the incident with the dweeb?" he asked.

"Duncan, did it ever occur to you that Harold is a _human being_? And _not_ your personal _punching bag_!?" I shouted.

"Easy, easy," he said. "If it really bothers you that much then I'll apologize to the little twit tomorrow, okay?"

"No, _you _aren't going to go near him," I growled. "It's _over,_ Duncan."

I heard silence on the other side of the line for a few seconds.

"....What?" he finally said.

"I said we're _over, _Duncan."

"_Why?_"

"Duncan, when we started going out you were a really nice guy," I said. "But then you started hanging out with those idiots. You're not even my _boyfriend _anymore Duncan you're just...a _thug!_ I'm sorry but...I don't think I want to be involved with you anymore."

Before he could say anything else I snapped the cellphone shut.

I felt a huge weight lift of off my shoulders. I don't have to deal with Duncan anymore, but maybe I could start hanging out with Harold a little bit. He might not be the most attractive guy in the school, but he was one of the nicest.

I went into the kitchen and took some lettuce out of the fridge and poured in a medium sized bowl. I heard a car pull up in the drive way. Dad must have forgotten something.

I heard the front door open and footsteps come down the hallway.

"Dad, I'm in the kitchen! Did you forget something!?" I called.

There was no reply.

The footsteps got slower as they entered the kitchen.

I looked up and gasped.

Duncan stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

His face was tight with anger.

"Duncan...what are doing here-?"

"_You wanna break up with me?" _he growled. _"YOU WANNA BREAK UP WITH ME!?"_

"Get out of here!" I yelled.

Before I could react, he leaped over the kitchen counter and grabbed me. He roughly forced me up on the counter behind us. He began to kiss my neck ferociously.

"_Duncan, get off of me!"_ I screamed at him.

"Just come here!" he growled at me.

I tried to push him away but he was much stronger than I was.

"You'll change your mind after this." he whispered in my ear as nibbled on it gently.

"_LET ME GO!"_

I felt his hand slide up my top.

"Duncan...._stop..._"

His hand began to slowly slide up my thigh and my skirt.

"_I SAID STOP!"_

I pulled my fist back and swung it at his face.

He toppled back and clutched his face.

Did I hit him harder than I intended?

I must have because I was able to see the red beginning to drip out of his nose. Before I could see his expression I ran out of the house and over to the neighbor's place.

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

_Duncan's POV_

"Lindsay, I've changed," I promised. "I swear to you on my life, that I'm not like that anymore."

She rolled her eyes skeptically.

I got probation after spending two moths in the clink after that that day.

"What did you want to talk to me about anyway?" she asked impatiently.

I sighed.

"Lindsay, if I tell you this you have to promise that you won't freak out."

She unfolded her arms.

"What is it?"

I sighed.

"Lindsay, you know that girl I'm dating now?" I asked her.

"Courtney? Yeah, what about her?"

"Courtney, I...well...she killed her stepfather two weeks ago." I said.

Her mouth dropped open.

"_W-What?"_ she gasped.

"She killed her stepfather....and I helped her get rid of the body."


	9. Anything For Love Part V

**Anything For Love Part V**

_Duncan's POV_

"Courtney did _what?_" Lindsay gasped. It was like that day in the restaurant all over again...only I was the one who confessing and Lindsay was the shocked one. Her face held the same expression that I had had that night.

"You heard what I said."

Her mouth was wide open.

She stared down and the carpeted floor.

Of course she wasn't able to believe what she had just heard. _I_ wasn't even able to believe when I first heard. Understanding how she felt, I waited patiently for her to recover from her shock. Finally, she looked back up at me. Her face was..._slightly _calm.

"Have....have you told anyone else about this?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"The only one who knows besides me is you now." I replied.

"Duncan....what do you expect to accomplish by telling _me_ this?" she demanded.

I sighed.

It wasn't until then at _that _moment was when I realized what my true intention was for telling Lindsay the secret.

"Lindsay....when Courtney told me that she killed her stepfather I knew eventually that she would get caught and hauled of the jail," I explained. "And since I helped I'll be going too...so I was wondering if you could just do this favor for me and Courtney....turn us both in."

"_Excuse me!?"_

"Lindsay, listen to me," I pleaded. "After we got rid of the body Courtney made me _swear _that I wouldn't tell the police about this...so I need you to."

"But-"

"Besides," I interrupted her. "You know of the murders now, you could do some serious jail time if we get caught and the cops find out you didn't tell anyone."

She stopped and then glared at me.

"_You..."_

I just smiled.

She sighed.

"Are you _sure _you want me to do this, Duncan?" she asked.

I nodded.

"....Alright. I'll go to the police station." she said as she got and began to walk out of the living room.

"Lindsay." I called after her.

She looked back at me.

"Thank you."

She smiled and nodded and then walked out of the living. I heard the front door open and then shut. Then I heard a car start and pull out of the driveway. Smiling to myself I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Courtney's number.

"Hello?" Courtney picked up after two rings.

"It's all over, Courtney," I said tonelessly. "Lindsay's on her way to the police."

It was as if I almost _felt _her mouth drop open on the other line.

"_YOU WHAT!?" _she finally screamed. _"ARE YOU INSANE!? DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?"_

"Yes, I do," I replied calmly. "Courtney, I'm involved in this murder now too. We were going to get caught eventually, anyway. We might as well just turn ourselves in now-"

"_SHUT UP!" _she screamed. _"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS WILL DO TO MY REPUTATION!? I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU OR THAT _BITCH _MESS EVERYTHING UP FOR ME!"_

I heard the click of her hanging up.

What was she going to do?

What was she planning?

My question was answered when I heard a car speeding down the street. I got up and saw Courtney's blue Taurus zooming down the street, ignoring the honking of the other cars.

Oh, shit.

* * *

_Lindsay's POV_

I walked into the police station and up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" the bald policeman asked.

"Yes, I would like to report a murder." I said immediately.

He blinked.

"Really? Do you know who committed the murder?" he asked.

"Courtney Nielson is the one who committed the murder," I answered. "And Duncan Wilson helped her get rid of the body-"

"_YOU BITCH!!!" _a familiar voice screamed.

I whipped around and saw Courtney glaring at me with rage so strong that it looked like she was human bomb.

"_I'LL KILL YOU!" _she screamed as she dove towards me.

The police officer jumped over the desk and pulled the gun out of his belt.

"Get behind me, kid!" he ordered as he pointed the gun at Courtney.

"On the floor, girl." he scowled at Courtney.

Someone burst through the doors.

It was Duncan.

"Courtney, stop!" he shouted. "It's all over! Just give up!"

She turned back and glared at him.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! EVERYONE JUST _SHUT UP!_"

She turned and glared at me.

"THIS IS ALL _YOUR _FAULT!" she screamed as she pulled a large butcher knife with dried blood on its edges.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIEEEEEEEE!"

She ran towards us.

"NOOO!" I heard Duncan wail.

_BANG! BANG!_

The knife dropped from Courtney's hand and onto the tiles of the floor. Seconds later....she did the same. Blood slowly leaked from the two hole in her chest and slowly spread over the floor.

I couldn't even feel my face anymore.

Courtney Nielson....Straight A student....Honor Roll kid...was just gunned down for trying to kill two people.

Duncan dropped to his knees. I couldn't see his expression.

He crawled over to Courtney's body and just sat there staring at her.

"Duncan...."

"Just arrest me," he whispered. "Just take me in."

"I'm sorry son." he said as he walked behind Duncan and placed the cuffs on him.

"Duncan..."

The police officer walked Duncan into the back leading him to the jail cells.

I could already tell that this would be the last time that I ever saw his face.

_End of tale._


	10. Soul Mate

**Author's Note**: Sorry that it's been a while since I've updated guys. We just moved to an apartment and we were waiting on the internet to get set up.

"Poor, poor Duncan," Crippy (AN: It's kind of nerdy to keep referring to him as the Crypt Keeper, so

we'll just call him Crippy) tsked. "He tried to take a another shot at love....and a that police officer took _two _shots at his girlfriend!!! AHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Crippy puts the book back on the shelf and then takes out a heart shaped box of chocolate.

"And speaking of love," he sighed as took the top off of the chocolate. "It's amazing the different types love that exist. Tough love, Secret love, and my favorite..._Forbidden _love."

He pulled a chocolate out of the box and placed it in his dry mouth.

"_Ah...._bitter." he moaned in satisfaction as he pulled out another book from the bookshelf. "The young man in the next tale is about to learn, that once you find your other half...it's a living _hell _to get away from them.

He opened up the book to reveal a picture of Chris with his arms around Cody's waist...and he is smiling sinisterly while his eyes are glowing red.

"I call this tale, _Soul Mate._"

**Soul Mate**

_Cody's POV_

I felt the tight knot of dread form in my stomach as walked down the hall. The assholes on the varsity football team were standing by the lockers, laughing obnoxiously.

I sighed to myself.

Might as well just get it all over with.

I walked past them and let their idiotic jokes hit me.

"Well, hey, if it isn't little homo Joe!" One shouted.

"Hey, can we screw each other in the ass later little dude!?" Another said as he playfully slapped my back.

God, I hated these idiots.

I was the only gay kid in school. It that is what gave the morons a good reason to tease me about it all the freaking time.

But, whatever.

I don't worry about any of them.

I did as I usually did everyday. I took my math book out of my locker and then walked upstairs to my first period class. I sat down at my usual seat next to the classroom window.

The teacher announced that we were going to be having a TIT(teacher in training) come into the classroom and observe us all in the learning environment. As if on cue, the guy knocked on the open door.

I mentally gasped.

This guy...was hot! He had black wavy hair and beautiful dark eyes.

"Everyone, this is Chris McClain(not sure how to spell his name), let's make him feel welcome, okay?" he said.

Everyone greeted him cheerfully and then eyes floated towards me. The way he looked at me....it was if he was left to die in a desert and just came across a fresh, cold bottle of water. Then he smiled at me.

I smiled back.

I had a warm feeling in my stomach.

Something told me that I was going to get along this guy quite nicely.

_Chris' POV_

That boy....I can since the purity in his soul.

Yes.

I can even see it in his smile.

He is definitely that one that I've been searching for all these centuries. I've finally found the reincarnation of my lover. He is the splitting image of Jeremiah.

The time has come for my love to come back to this earth and walk amongst us demons once again. Soon my love....

We'll be together again.


	11. Soul Mate Part II

**Soul Mate Part II**

_Cody's POV_

After my last class ended I walked up to my locker and took my backpack. It wasn't until when I left the school parking lot was when Chris pulled up next to me on the road as I walked down the sidewalk.

"Hey, there!" he greeted me over the sound of his radio.

"Oh," I gushed. "Hey, Chris."

"Cody, right?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Do you need a ride, kid?" he asked.

I blinked.

Was this hot guy asking me to get into his car?

"Uh...it's okay, Chris. I just stay a few blocks away." I said.

"Nah, it's cool," he insisted. "Besides I'd just like to get to know you a little more, since we're going to be seeing each other a lot."

I smiled and then walked around the side of his blue convertible.

"This is nice car." I commented.

He chuckled.

"Yeah, I gotta admit," he said looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "It's really a piece of work. So hot....it's just for me."

"Yeah, I have to agree with you on that." I said.

"And the car isn't that bad either." he said.

I could feel myself blushing like crazy.

"Uh....I...uh..."

He laughed again.

"Just kidding with you, kid." he said as he playfully punched my arm.

I laughed back....but there a question that was aching at me.

"Hey, Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get insulted when I say this but..." I trailed off for a few seconds. "Are you...? I mean are you...gay?"

He just smiled.

"Close," he answered. "I'm bi."

"Oh..."

"Why?" the tone in his voice was different now. Innocent. Almost....seductive. "Do you...wanna ask _me _out?"

The way he said was like it was something that I would go to jail for doing.

"Well...I...um....."

I suddenly felt warmth on my hand.

I looked down on the arm of the chair and saw Chris' hand on mine.

"C-Chris?" I stammered.

Suddenly I realized that it was way darker than it was in my yard. I looked up out of the car. We were in the back of a building which I had no idea what it was...but it was dark. Shrouded in shade.

I was alone with the guy I just met today...in school!

He was facing me now. I mischievous smile on his face.

I didn't speak.

Slowly he leaned in towards me.

I could feel his arm slowly snaking around my waist.

His forehead was touching mine now.

"Come here." he whispered.

I didn't say anything, I just placed my hand on both his shoulders and scooted closer to his chest.

Then finally...without warning...he kissed me.

I didn't know what happened after that. A large pleasurable fire erupted throughout my entire body. It felt..._so _good. Orgasmic even. It felt...better that sex! Even though I wouldn't know what sex felt like.

Finally he pulled away.

I was panting like crazy...but he still smiled perfectly.

"What....was _that_?" I breathed.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"That was a kiss." he stated simply.

He told me it was a kiss....but I knew it was more than that.

I could still feel that fire burning in me. It was tamer now...but still there.

_Chris' POV_

The fire was finally in him.

_My _fire.

As long as it was in him....he was mine.

This was going to be fun.

In just one week the fire would burn away the human essence in his soul, replacing it with that of a demon's.

Soon, Cody.

You'll be mine forever.


	12. Soul Mate Part III

**Soul Mate Part III**

_Cody's POV_

Mom and Dad were both happy to hear that I finally found a boyfriend. My younger sister, Kristen, was also happy for me. She was the first person to know that I was gay. She insisted that I should tell Mom and Dad, but I made her swear that she would keep quiet about until I was ready to tell the both of them. They were pretty shocked when the news came out...but they accepted it nonetheless.

"So, honey," Mom said as she sat next to me on the couch in the living room. "When do we get to meet this, Chris McClain?"

I smiled at her.

"Well...he works as a tutor at school, so it might have to be on Saturday." I replied.

"_Oh! _Tomorrow!" She cried happily, her long brown hair falling over one of her blue eyes. I got most of my features from my Mom.

"We'll have to make sure that he feels completely welcomed," she stated. "Oh, my little Cody as finally found a boyfriend!"

That's what I really loved about my Mom. You see, her dream isn't for us to go off and get married. Her only wish is for me and my sister to find that special someone that we can spend the rest of our lives with.

Sort of like a..._soul mate._

"Mom," I pleaded. "Just promise me that you and Dad won't overdo things. _Please._"

She pouted.

"Oh, Cody," she growled playfully. "You're over-reacting dear. Me and your Father will see to it that your boyfriend feels right at home here. Now then, back to important things, are you and Chris going out of a date this Saturday?"

I nodded.

"We're just going to the movies, see the sights around the city, that sort of thing."

"Oh," she gushed as she pulled her lab top from of off the coffee table and began to type away on it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm just trying to see with states have legalized gay marriage," she giggled. "You never know when Chris might decide to pop the question!"

I slammed the lid down as fast as I could and scowled at my Mother as she flew into a fit of giggles.

* * *

_Saturday_

Mom, Dad, and Carly all jumped up from the couch when they heard the doorbell. Mom quickly brushed away dust that wasn't even there away off of her tight red sweater and blue jeans. Dad was wearing a tight fitting red shirt which hugged his muscular chest tightly. His black hair was slicked back. Carly was wearing a white sweater with a blue vest over it, and a black school skirt. Her long black hair fell like a waterfall down her back. She always loved to dress all preppy.

Me and Carly both had our Mother's eyes.

I ran up to the door and opened it.

Chris' smile greeted me.

"Hey, Chris." I greeted him as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around my waist. I could hear Carly and Mom giggling behind us. Chris looked past the top of my head and at the three of them.

"Oh! Is this your family?" he asked as he stepped into the doorway and walked up to them.

"I feel like I'm in the presence of royalty," Carly chuckled. "You're all Cody ever talks about."

Chris chuckled back.

"From what Cody's told me, you must be Carly." he said.

Carly's joking expression suddenly became demanding.

"What _has _he told you?" she said, her eyes trailing over his shoulder and glaring at me.

I just grinned.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you, Chris!" Mom said as she took his left hand. "We're really happy to see that Cody had finally found someone he can spend time with."

Chris smiled.

"It's really great to meet you too, Mrs. Borton." he said.

"Oh, please, call me Cynthia." she said.

He nodded and then looked at my dad.

His eyes widened in amazement.

"Whoa....Cody you never told me you had such a..._beefy _looking dad." he said as he eyed him up and down.

"Oh...um...thank you?" Dad replied, the discomfort clear in his voice.

"Ah! Back off! He's mine!" Mom cried as she playfully jumped in front of Dad.

"My apologies." he chuckled.

He turned to me and took my hand.

"Shall we?"

"Let's." I replied.

We both walked out of the doorway and up to his car.

"Have a good time sweety!" Mom called. "Be back by eleven! Oh! And if you're going to see a scary movie be sure that you bring an extra pair boxers with you-_OH!_"

I was grateful for my Father and Sister when they both pulled her back into the house and closed the door.

I could hear Chris chuckle.

"Your Mom is quite the sweetheart."

"Shut up." I snarled playfully at him.

He pulled of the side of the sidewalk and began to drive down the road.

"Your family were all dressed up. Are they headed somewhere?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're going to see an opera down at some fancy theater." I replied.

"Tch, my Dad always hated it." he said shaking his head.

"I don't blame your Dad one bit." I snickered.

When we got to theater we decided to see _Drag Me To Hell_. It was pretty good. It scared living crap out of everybody in theater. Chris didn't seem to be paying any attention to the movie at all. He kept staring at me lovingly. Every few second now and then he would place his hand on mine and nuzzle my neck. Inhaling my scent.

That fire that I had felt yesterday was beginning to burn a little wilder this time. I moaned silently in a strange pleasure that I didn't even know where it was originating. Whenever I was near Chris the fire seemed to grow a little larger every time.

The movie wasn't even over yet.

But I didn't care.

I'd buy the DVD.

"Chris," I moaned quietly. "Can we get out of here?"

"Anything you say, Cody." he replied without questioning.

As soon as Chris pulled out of the parking lot and next into the city I threw my arms around his neck and began to ravage him like an animal. I ran my tongue up and down his neck.

"Easy, down boy." he said calmly, keeping his eyes on the road.

"S-Sorry." I said as I slid back into the seat.

I don't know what came over me. I just wanted him so badly right then. _So _badly.

He parallel parked in front of jewelry store which was next door to a psychic's store.

"Wait here. I'm going to get you something out of there." he said as he got out of the car and walked into the store. A woman with tan skin and long dark hair walked out of the psychic's store. She was dressed up like a stereotypical gypsy. She had a lavender hair scarf on her head and large hoop earrings, and a long purple dress.

I watched in confusion as she gaped at Chris.

Her expression became a look of pure horror.

Chris simply smiled at her and then walked into the jewelry store. The woman stared in the direction Chris walked away and then back at me. She ran over to the car and grabbed my arm.

"YOU! YOUNG MAN! YOU MUST COME WITH ME!" She cried.

"What!? Wait a second who are you?"

She didn't answer my question.

She just pulled me out of the car not bothering to close the door.

The inside of the store was lit with dim, purple lights. She sat me down at a table which had fortune cards on the other side.

"Uh....miss? I really don't want my fortune read."

"This is serious my child," she snapped. I could tell by looking at her face that she was not joking around. "That man you were with....you must stay away from that man."

I stared at like she was crazy.

"What? What are you talking about, lady?" I demanded.

"Please do not question any of what I'm about to say," she pleaded. "That man...is not human. He is born from the fires of hell. One of the millions of the damned. One of the Satan's unholy children-"

"_What _are you talking about?"

She inhaled deeply.

"My child...that man...is a demon."


	13. Soul Mate IV

**Soul Mate Part IV**

_Normal POV_

"He's a _what_!?" Cody half-shrieked. He couldn't believe what he just heard. This weird psychic woman just told him that Chris...his boyfriend...was a demon.

"Lady-"

"Listen to me child," she cut him off in a hushed voice. "Please, I beg of you. You must stay away from that man. You will put your soul in great jeopardy if you do not."

Cody shook his head in disbelief.

Was this lady off her knocker?

She sighed in defeat and then reached under the table.

"If you will not believe me then just take this book," she said as she placed a huge black leather book on the table. "It is a book that was in-scripted by the angels above us. It says everything about demons and their weaknesses."

Cody stared wide eyed at the book and then looked back up at the woman.

"Miss-"

Suddenly she gasped and her eyes went wide.

"He's coming out of the store!" she hissed as she jumped up from her seat and then walked over to him, pulling him out of the chair by his arms. "Go! Go on! Shoo! Shoo!"

She pushed him out of the store and then closed the door behind him. She swiftly switched the open sign of the door to closed and then ran into the back. Cody stared into window of the door, completely puzzled.

What had just happened?

This woman had just tried to convince him that Chris was demon after his...soul.

"Cody!" Chris' voice snapped him out his thoughts. "What are you doing in front of this store? Is that where you got that book from?"

Cody looked down at the book that Chris was pointing to.

"Oh! A lady inside the store decided to give it to free of charge." he answered.

"Okay...let's get you home now." Chris said as he turned to the car.

As soon as he had his back turned to Cody a sudden gust of wind blew itself at him. It blew the front of the black book open and flipped through the pages. It stopped on a page in the middle of the book. It was all in Latin and Cody couldn't understand any of it. He turned and tried to knock on the door to the psychic's shop so that he could return the book, but before he could the Latin letters in on the page began to glow eerily. Cody watched in amazement as the letters began to bend and flex on the pages until the formed into English words.

Cody felt his mouth drop open at what he had just witnessed.

He began to read the page as after he regained his composure.

The top of the page read, _Demon's Fire_.

He walked slowly to the car while he read the page.

_The Fire of a Demon is a kind of blaze that only ignites when the Demon is mindlessly seducing his or her victim. The fire can be passed from the Demon's body and into its victim through a single kiss. Once the fire has manifested itself within its host for seven days the unfortunate soul will lose all human essence within his or her soul and it will be replaced with that of a demon's._


	14. Soul Mate Part V

**Author's Note: **Guys, I'm sorry that the updates have been getting slower and slower, but school's started again and I kind of been occupied. So if updates start coming a slow I apologize. But don't worry, none of my stories will be abandoned.

**Soul Mate Part V**

_Cody's POV_

I gaped at the words that I had just read. The fire....the fire that I had been feeling ever since I started going out with Chris...though it was a pleasurable fire...it was slowly turning me into...a demon...or whatever Chris was. That woman....how did she know what Chris was just by _looking _at him. Did she have some kind of freaky powers or something?

"Hey, what's wrong Cody?" Chris' voice snapped me out of my train of thoughts.

I looked at his concerned gaze and gulped.

"Uh...I...yeah. I'm fine Chris." I told him.

He smiled and then took my hand.

Even though his hand was warm I couldn't stop the shivers from trailing down my spine.

_Chris' POV_

Why do I get the feeling that that damned psychic cow has something to do with the way Cody is acting right now? Thought I must say....he was quite the little cute one when he was petrified with fear. Once the fire has ripped away the human essence within his soul we can began our eternity together.

It's hard to believe that my lover was reincarnated as some scared little human...but whatever. It's not his _body _that I need it's his _soul_. His memories of our times together will be restored. My lover will be with me once again. We pulled up to Cody's house. It was exactly eleven.

"I had a great time." I told him.

He chuckled nervously.

"M-Me too." he stuttered.

I leaned in to kiss him good night...but he darted out of the car before I even leaned close enough.

"_See you tomorrow!"_ he called as he ran into his house.

"Uh...bye." I replied as I began to drive to my house.

I parked my car in the large garage and then walked through the side door and into the den. Me and my sister, Heather, both lived with each other. We have enough money to buy a mansion...but we don't people to get suspicions.

I'm mean come on...two seventeen year old kids living in a mansion without parents?

Even though we were both centuries years old.

She was there on the couch in her long pink night gown. She was reading one of those teen magazines that the teenagers of the Century enjoyed so much.

"Ugh," she groaned. "I am getting so sick of reading these annoying stories about this Robert Pattinson, man. These mortal girls today are _so _idiotic. This man looks like he hasn_'_t brushed his hair a day in his life."

"If you are done, rambling on about those pathetic teen stars we have a bigger problem." I snapped.

She placed the magazine on the coffee table in front of her.

"Alright, what's wrong with you?" she asked without enthusiasm

I sighed as I plopped down onto the couch beside her.

"Is this about you're precious little boyfriend being reincarnated?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"He's afraid of me," I groaned. "If he doesn't fully accept me by the time the seven days are up..."

I frowned at the image.

"Don't worry," she assured. "You've already implanted your fire within him right? Soon he will seek you hoping to learn and control his new abilities once the transformation is done. I'm sure Daddy will be pleased to have him in hell's army again."

By _Daddy_ she meant Satan.

The creator of all demons.

"I need him...I want him to accept though. It wouldn't feel the same if I was just forcing him to love me...it wouldn't feel the same."

She chuckled.

"_My_ Christopher....you been up on this earth so long you're starting to experience _human _emotions."

I sighed.

Out of all of my brothers and sisters down in hell I had to get stuck with _her_.


	15. Soul Mate Part VI

**Author's Note: **I know what you're thinking. It's about damn time you updated! Sorry.

**Soul Mate Part VI**

_Monday-Cody's POV_

I hadn't set the book down yet since I got it. My face was still deep in it as I walked into the front doors of a school. I prayed to the heavens that Chris wasn't in class today. So far I was aware of three things...one...Chris was a demon....two....he has implanted a fire withing me which I have to find a way to extinguish before time it up...and three...I don't have any kind plan for when I reveal to Chris that I know what he is. I flipped through the pages of the book and found a page that said _Eliminating The Fire_ at the top.

'If the victim wishes for the fire to be extinguished, the victim must consume five drops of blood from a virgin maiden. The purity of of her life essence will kill unholy blackness of the fire.'

_'Drops of blood!?' _I shrieked in my head. _'From a VIRGIN girl!?'_

This was going to be difficult. Very difficult indeed.

This is a HIGH SCHOOL for god's sake. Finding a virgin girl would be like having to find seven needles in a large haystack....or maybe...

I took off down the hall searching for the girl who's life force I needed to keep myself human. There she was, standing at her locker, sorting her books.

"Beth!" I called as I ran over to her. She turned around and smiled widely.

"Hi, Cody!" She greeted me.

If there was any girl who was a virgin in this entire school, it was Beth. I looked around to make sure that no one paying attention to what we were talking about. What I was about to do was going to tarnish my school reputation...but...

"Beth...I was thinking of....ditching..." I winced at the last word. "You wanna come with?"

I heard her gasp softly.

"I...I don't Cody...that sounds like....we could could get in a _lot _of trouble if we get caught."

"Beth," I said her name reassuringly. "You know that I won't let us get caught, you should know me by now. No one will even notice that we're gone."

She looked down at the floor for a few seconds....and then smiled back at me.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Beth asked me as she climbed into the passenger seat of my BMW.

"Well...I figured that maybe we could pay a little trip to the blood bank." I replied.

She blinked.

"The...blood bank?"

I nodded.

"You know...give blood to those who..._really _need it? If we're ditching school we might as well us our free day to help people out."

She smiled again.

"Okay!" she chirped. "I guess you're right. Let's do it."

I was suddenly grateful for Beth's eagerness.

We reached the blood bank in the middle of the town square not too far from the city. It was a white building which was the tallest in the two rows of buildings in the town square. I parked my BMW in parallel parking space in front of the blood bank.

We both got out and walked in the large building. The front of the building looked no different from than the entrance to a hospital. At the front desk, a young looking nurse with long raven hair and in a white nurse uniform, looked up from her magazine and smiled up at the both of us.

Her emerald eyes twinkling in surprise.

"Ah! You both want to give blood?" she asked us.

"Yep." I replied.

"Sorry if I sound so surprised," she said she stood up and walked from behind the desk. "It seems that almost everyone in this town is hemophobic of something!"

Me and Beth both chuckled at her joke.

"Just follow me this way." she said as she led us past the desk and into the long white hallway.

We reached the end of the hallway and entered the small room. On the walls there were posters of what you usually see in a doctor's office.

"Now then," she said. "Who's going first?"

"Right here!" Beth chirped as she waved her hand eagerly and hopped up on the wheelchair. I watched as the nurse began to prepare Beth. After she attached the tube to the small cut in her arm, the blood began to slowly flow out of her arm and up the tube. After a few minutes it was my turn. After we finished up, the nurse began to lead into the cafeteria for our free brownies, I told them to head out without me.

When I was sure that they were both gone, I took the small plastic bag containing Beth's blood, off of the counter next to the sink. I tucked it in my sweater.

After we ate our brownies me and Beth thanked the nurse for her kindness and went back to the BMW. I could already imagine what the nurse would think as soon at she got back it that room.

_'Strange...where did the other pouch go?'_

* * *

Me and Beth spent the rest of the day together, going to the mall, renting a few videos, just hanging out. I dropped her off at her house at seven. I drove home.

As I walked up to the front I felt my cellphone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. It was Chris.

I swallowed and then hit the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cody," his voice greeted me. "I didn't see you in class today."

"Oh....I was out sick with a virus."

"Aw, man," he gasped. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah! I've found the perfect remedy for it." I said I as reached into my shirt and pulled out the pouch of Beth's blood.

"Phew....as long as you're feeling better." he said.

"Yeah....look Chris I gotta go....talk to you tomorrow, okay?" I hung up before he could answer. Kristen was watching TV in the living room. I tiptoed silently into the kitchen and up to the drawers. I took out a turkey baster and headed upstairs into my room. After I closed the door and walked across my large room and sat on my bed. I looked at the pouch of red fluid and began to feel queasy.

I had to...drink five drops....

The sooner I start the sooner I finish.

I opened the top of the pack and nearly gagged when I smelt the strong smell of iron invade my nostrils. I placed the turnkey baster into the blood and then filled the tube halfway. I closed the pouch back up and then placed it on my nightstand.

I took a deep breath and then held my nose.

I squeezed the baster and then dropped one drop...two drops...three drops....four drops....five drops on my tongue.

Then I swallowed.

….and then I felt the cold.

It was suddenly freezing.

My body was so cold.

I fell onto the floor shivering. The warmth that I had been feeling for days now was gone, and my body needed time to get used to the fire being out.

I smirked at those last three words.

The fire was _out._

My humanity was saved.


	16. Soul Mate Part VII

Soul Mate Part VII

_Chris' POV_

I shuddered violently and looked around my bedroom. Something was wrong. Very, _very_, wrong. I couldn't since the fire anymore. This couldn't be happening…did he find some way to extinguish it? No…no…no…no…_NO!_

I could feel the rage bubbling inside of me. My blood became almost hotter than the flames of hell itself. The miserable mortal had put out my precious fire...damn him. Jeremiah's face popped into my head. Still wearing his long brown wool coat, his slightly long, brown hair tied up in a ponytail swirling along with the autumn breeze.

The face of my lover.

Then the peaceful image gave way to him being drowned in a pool of holy water by the priests of the village in which we fed off of souls together.

_Cody….you miserable…you will NOT stand between me and my lover reuniting…._

I snatched my keys off of my nightstand and bolted out of my bedroom door and downstairs where Heather was watching that ridiculous MTV channel.

"Where are you hurrying off to, Chris?" she asked without looking up from the screen. I didn't answer her, I just kept on running. I could see her shrug her shoulders in the corner of my eye oblivious to the fact of what was happening.

I jumped into my car and sped off towards Cody's house. I could see my eyes glowing a bright and angry read in the rear view mirror.

'_If I cannot have his soul…then I will have his head.' _

_Cody's POV_

I pulled myself of off the floor slowly. My body was still feeling pretty frosty due to the fire being gone. But that really didn't matter to me right now, seeing as how I had just saved my soul. But, surprisingly I got a bad feeling. A feeling that ruined the entire moment of my victory. A feeling that things were about to go from bad…to _worse._

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the screen.

_Unknown Number_

I hit the talk button and placed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_HE IS COMING FOR YOU!!!" _a voice screamed into the phone. I recognized it immediately as the woman from the psychic store who had warned me of Chris.

"W-What?" I stammered in fear.

"CHRIS! HE IS COMING FOR YOU! YOU HAVE TO GET YOURSELF AND YOUR FAMILY AWAY FROM YOUR HOME AND OVER TO MY SHOP! NOW!"

I heard the click of her hanging up.

I didn't take time to ponder how she knew my number _or _how she knew that Chris was coming for me, all I knew that I had to get away from. I dashed downstairs and into the living room. Mom and Dad were gone out of town, but Kristen was still here in the living room. I ran over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Cody, what are you doing-!?"

"Kristen, we have to go, _NOW!_" I cried as I pulled her out of the couch and out of the front door. She climbed into the BMW without questioning me. I climbed into the driver's seat and cranked up the car, I pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road. Kristen looked out me, half confused, half scared out of her mind.

"Cody, _what _is going on?" she demanded fearfully.

I kept my eyes focused on the road, not saying anything to her.

"Cody, you are seriously starting to scare me! _What _is going on?" she yelled.

"Kristen," I took a deep breath. "Someone is coming for me, and if you're in the house there's a chance that you might get hurt too. That's all I can say."

She blinked.

"Cody if someone is coming for you then we should just go to the police-"

"Kristen_, please,_" I pleaded with her. "You have to trust me on this…just sit back alright. The police won't be able stop who's coming for me…believe me."

She just sat back in defeat and didn't say another word.


	17. Soul Mate Part VIII

**Soul Mate Part VIII**

_Cody's POV_

It took all of the focus I had not to crash into the cars as I parallel parked between them. The sign in front of the psychic shop said closed, but I knew that the woman was inside waiting for both of us. We both got out. Kristen eyed me skeptically.

"Okay, what are we doing _here_?" she demanded. "I thought you didn't believe in this whole psychic crap."

"After all freaky crap that's been happening to me you'd be surprised," I said as I grabbed her wrist and led her to the front door of the store. "Come on!"

Before I could knock on the door the woman swung it open.

"INSIDE! QUICKLY!" she cried.

Kristen gave me a look that just screamed, _"What the hell is going on?"_

I had to explain it all to her when all of this was over.

She led us into the back of the store which now had cold blue lights dimming overhead. I hated that my younger sister was involved in all of this…but I had to do this for her safety. The room seemed to be an empty basement…but in the center of the room there appeared to be a circle with white writing. It was hard to make out what it said because of the blue lights overhead. The Writing was all in Latin.

"Quick you and your sister get into that circle," she ordered. "It will protect you both from the demon."

"_Demon!?" _Kristen shrieked.

I pulled her into the circle.

"You both must _not _leave this circle, _do you understand_?" she asked.

I nodded.

Kristen sill had no clue what was happening.

"_COOODYYYYY!!!" _a loud voice roared.

I didn't know what happened then, all I could see is the flames…the flames that burst through the doors and into the room…and engulfed the woman.

"_NO!"_

She just closed her eyes as the flames surrounded her body…it's as if she knew that all of this was going to happen…which she probably did. Her eyes opened and she looked at me without emotion.

"You will know what to do."

Those were her final words by she was consumed by the hungry flames. It was quick and swift. The flames roared and reduced her to ashes so quick that I wasn't even sure if she could feel her death.

"No…No...No…No…" I silently pleaded to myself.

She risked her life to save _me…_stranger…I never even had a chance to ask her name. I slowly turned my head to Kristen. Her mouth and eyes were both wide open in horror. I could hear a soft whimpering escape from her mouth.

The evil chuckling broke us both out of our trance.

Chris appeared in the doorway. The palms of his hands each had large balls of dancing fires. They seemed even more deadly under the blue lights.

"Hello, Cody," Chris greeted me evilly. "Time for our date."

"C-C-_Chris?_" Kristen stammered.

"STAY IN THE CIRCLE, KRISTEN!" I screamed at her.

"YOU SICK _FUCK!_" I yelled as ran towards him and started punching him in the face. It wasn't doing any damage whatsoever, but I kept on doing it while he smiled cruelly. The flame in his left hand disappeared and he swung his fist into my gut.

I let out a small cry of pain and toppled to the floor.

"_Tsk...Tsk…Tsk…_Cody we could have made such a lovely couple…oh well." He looked at my sister.

"An anti-demon circle? That little witch was smarter than I expected…but I'm afraid she forgot to tell you one little detail."

I shuddered at what it was.

"Since the circle was designed for _two_ people…that means it only works when _two _people are inside of it."

"_N-No…"_ I whimpered.

"So…" Chris said playfully as he flew over to Kristen and grabbed her by her throat.

"_ACK!"_

"So little girl…tell me…how does your soul taste?" Chris asked her gleefully.

She couldn't answer.

"Oh well…if you're not going to tell me…I'll to find out for myself then."

Chris placed his mouth to her's and opened wide. He looked as if he was about to…suck the life out of her…

"_STOP!" _I screamed as I stood still clutching my stomach. "OKAY! OKAY! I'll….I'll come with you!"

Chris stopped what he was about to do and turned back to smile at me.

"What did you say, Cody?" he said in fake surprise.

"I said…I'll come with you…you can turn me into a demon alright…just please…_please_ just let my sister go."

He chuckled in joy and threw my Kristen aside.

He walked up to me with his arms open and wrapped them around me. He kissed the top of my forehead lovingly.

"I'm so glad to hear that, Cody," he whispered. "I'm sorry I hurt you…but it was the only way I could get it through your head that we're meant to be together…we're _soul mates._"

"Yes, Yes, I know."

"_C-C-Cody…"_ Kristen whimpered painfully from across the room.

This would be the last time I would see my little sister for a while I could tell.

"Goodbye, Kristen." I whispered.

Chris lifted my chin and kissed me…and I felt the fire flood my body again. I fell limp in his arms. He then lifted me up in his arms bridal style and we slowly walked out of the room.

_Two Hours Later_

_Kristen's POV_

They police questioned me for an hour before finally the let me go home. I still had no clue is to what had happened. But what was I supposed to tell them? My brother was kidnapped by a demon and burned a woman to ashes?

No.

I just told them the truth…the INNOCENT truth.

Cody was kidnapped by Chris.

That's all I could say.

When I got home Mom and Dad both threw their arms around me and asked me if I was okay and where was Cody.

I just couldn't tell them what happened…I just couldn't.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

_Cody's POV_

I stepped out into the island sunlight. Me, Chris, and Heather had moved from the location that we were in and decided to go on a vacation in Jamaica until the heat cooled down. A tropical bird sat on one of the beach tables of the porch. Its bright colors angered me. I hurled an enraged fireball at the bird, evaporating it instantly.

"Take it easy, Cody," Chris said as he walked out of the beach house and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You got to learn to control your temper if you want you get full control over your powers."

He kissed my cheek.

"It's going to be a _wonderful _eternity together, wouldn't you say?" he asked.

Damn him.

How I curse the day that this man walked into my life. He took away my humanity, took me away from my family, and took away the life an innocent woman. I now understand what the true reason was for the women protecting me…it was my sister who was meant to live. She knew that I cared deeply for my sister and would have rather died than see her as the creature that I had become.

Someday…I _will_ make him pay for what he has done to me. Once I have full control over my powers I _will_ him and avenge the death of the woman.

Someday….

_End Of Tale_


	18. Double Trouble

"Poor, poor Cody," Crippy said as he placed the book back on the shelf. "If _I _wanted to lose my soul to a demon…I would have just switched to the Verizon network. _AH HAHAHAHAA!_"

He pulled another book from the dusty shelf.

"And now, for our final tale of the night," he blew off the cover of the book. "This little tale will center around that gentle giant, DJ. DJ is about to receive a visit from his identical twin brother AJ. However, like _most_ twins…they may share the same looks…but what they lack in quality is personality. But DJ is about to learn a few things about his brother's…_interesting _past."

He pulled opened the book, on the cover there was DJ stand with his back to the mirror smiling, in the mirror his brother was standing there, reaching out of the mirror, his hands close to DJ's throat.

"I call this tale, _Double Trouble._"

**Double Trouble**

"Yo! Check this out!" DJ Johnson said. His two friends LeShawna Rawler and Noah Gale looked up from their laptops and and across the library table.

"What's the fire, DJ?" LeShawna asked.

"I got an e-mail from my brother up in Waynesbridge, AJ." he replied as the two of them walked around the table and looked at the screen of the laptop.

"Brother? You never told us you had a brother." Noah stated.

"That's because most of the family doesn't like bringing him up, we were all pretty bummed that he transferred universities, especially to one so far away."

"I've been to your house and I've never seen any pictures of your 'brother'." Noah said skeptically.

"You have, you just couldn't tell it was him," DJ pointed out. "AJ's my twin brother."


	19. Double Trouble Part II

**Double Trouble Part II**

"So anyway," DJ continued. "The message says that he's going to be visiting this weekend. Man, it's feels like forever since I've seen him. Maybe you guys should come over and meet him, I'm sure that y'all would love him."

"Hmmm, AJ huh?" LeShawna pondered. "Well, if he's anything like you, big guy, I guess I'll give him a chance."

Noah, LeShawna, and DJ picked up their things and walked out of the library. It was night time. As the walked down the sidewalk, Noah stopped to ask a question.

"So this brother, what's he like?" he asked.

"Aw, man, he's _nothing _like me," DJ said. "I'm into athletics; he was always into the books. Despite that, he was always the trouble making one, and I was the one who stood out of trouble."

"Now I _know _you do not expect us to believe that mess." LeShawna replied.

DJ playfully punched her arm.

"So, when's he coming again?" Noah asked.

"This weekend. Just two days from now." He answered. "I'm really glad that the dude is coming back. We kind of left off on a rocky start."

"How so?" Noah asked.

"Well, a group of kids used to bully him, you know? They were all kids who go to our school. Then there was this one girl, what was her name…Katie, decided to toy around with my brother's heart…she decided to pretend to like him and then right when AJ was starting to feel real feelings for her she dumped him."

"Oh, man," LeShawna whispered.

"That's not the worst part," DJ said. "After all that, AJ's mind became a little unstable. One day, he…brought a knife to school one day-"

"He _stabbed _someone!?" LeShawna shrieked.

"We would have preferred it if he did…" DJ said. "But instead he took the knife, sliced it across both his hands and…slid them across the hallway walls. By the time anyone had noticed…all of the walls were smeared in his blood."

Both Noah's and LeShawna's faces looked completely disturbed at that sentence.

"He had to go to a mental hospital for a while after that. When he got out he just…stopped doing the things that he usually did. No explanation he just started hitting the books."

"Whoa," LeShawna murmured. "I've got mad pity for your brother."

DJ smiled at that sentence.

"My brother isn't the kind that likes to be pitied. You ain't got to feel bad for him."

"Just because I don't have to doesn't mean I won't." She replied.

_Later That Weekend_

"It is so good of y'all to come and meet DJ's brother," DJ's mom piped up as they all sat on the couch in the living room. "Is there anything you all would to eat? We have plenty of leftover meatloaf."

"No, thanks Mrs. Johnson." Noah replied politely.

_Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!_

"OH! That's him!" she chirped as she jumped up from the loveseat and ran into the front hall, and after a few minutes they heard the front door open. "My baby!"

"Hey, mom." They heard a deep husky voice; similar to DJ's greet her. Mrs. Johnson walked into the living room with…_another DJ!_

AJ had everything that DJ had! His looks, his physical build, even the same facial hair.

Both Noah and LeShawna both sat there with their mouth wide open in complete and utter shock.

"BRO!" DJ cried as he jumped up and ran over to his brother.

"DJ!" AJ cried back as ran over to DJ and they hugged each other.

_AJ's POV_

Yeah, it's been a while since I've seen my family. But I don't think it's wise that my brother gets too comfortable around me. Because he's gonna help me get revenge on those assholes that made my entire school year a living hell.

I'm going make sure that they all suffer to their last breaths…Oh, I mean…_DJ _is going to make sure that they suffer to their last breaths.


	20. Double Trouble Part III

**Double Trouble Part III**

_AJ's POV_

After DJ's two friends went home, I decided it was time to commence the first part of my plan. I know, it was a little early to start the scheme, but hell, the sooner I got started the better. Mom, decided to retire for the rest of night, leaving me and DJ alone in the living room. DJ's smile hadn't left his face. The dude was really happy that I was back. I almost felt bad about was I going to have to do to him..._almost._

"Aw, man, bro," he piped. "It's been so long since we ve hung out, what you wanna do? It's been a while since you ve been here, hasn't it? I could show you the new places that are here in town-"

"Actually bro," I interrupted him. "There's this new hangout I wanted to show you. I'm for real, this place is really hot. It's got girls, good music, great people, and plus it s CHEAP."

"For realz?" DJ asked.

I nodded.

"Well I know better than to question your word, bro," DJ said. "So, what the hell? Let's check it out."

We slapped each other five and then headed out the front door quietly, careful not to wake mom. We slid into my convertible and I pulled out onto the street and drove out of the neighborhood.

Yeah, we were going to have a hell of a time at the hangout or at least _I_ was.

* * *

I pulled the car to a stop in the middle of the woods.

"Uh, _this_ is where the hangout is?" DJ asked.

"Yeah, they like to keep it deep in the woods so that no one can hear the noise and where the cops can t find it." I replied.

"Oh, alright."

Damn, my brother was gullible.

We walked deep into the woods away from the passing lights of the cars on the highway. When we reached the center of the woods, we came across the shed where all of the 'fun' would begin.

"The club is in a shed?" he asked.

"Keep walking," I said. "You ll see."

He walked forward and opened the door to the shed.

He gasped.

The shed wasn t a shed at all. There was no floor where a floor was supposed to be, but a long, narrow staircase that led into the dimly lit caverns.

Whoa DJ murmured, as he walked down the staircase and into the large caverns. He walked into the floor of the caverns. The entire cave was the size of a high school gym. On the other side of the caverns, there were cages were prisoners were supposedly kept. Across the cavern, there were two large iron doors.

DJ walked across the caverns and opened the doors. Behind them, was a perfectly preserved torture chamber. All kinds of lethal devices hung from the walls, whip, knives, shackles, chains, and other devices that DJ wasn t even able to make out.

"Like it, bro?" I asked, as he jumped and whipped around. "It's a perfectly good torture chamber. It used to belong to some maniac back in the 16th century. But apparently that maniac must have been one _hell_ of a clever dude to have built this thing without anyone ever finding out."

"Dude, why the hell did you bring me here? What's wrong with you, why do have scary-ass look on your face?

"Bro," I chuckled evilly as picked up a metal rod from the side of the entrance. "I thought you liked to party? What a disappointment."

"MAN PUT THAT DOWN-!"

I through the metal rod across the room, it impacted with his head knocking him out. He fell to the floor. Blood was streaking down his forehead where the rod hit. I chuckled and shook my head as I walked over to him and pulled his clothes off.

_DJ's POV_

I pushed myself off of the cold ground of the cave. My head was throbbing like hell. I could feel the dried blood crusting against my skin. It wasn t until I noticed the bars that I knew I wouldn t be leaving. I stood up ran over to bars and began to beat them.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" I screamed.

"You're finally awake, bro." An amused voice asked me.

AJ walked out of the shadows of the cavern. He was wearing my clothes! I looked down and noticed that I had on the brown sweater and white undershirt, and the rest of his clothes.

"AJ, man, what's this all about?" I demanded.

He chuckled.

"I think you know, bro," he said. "I'm came back here for revenge. And you are going to help me out. Help me out...by taking the fall for it all."


	21. Double Trouble Part IV

**Double Trouble Part IV**

_AJ's POV_

It's been two days so far and DJ, _oops_, I mean _AJ _has been reported missing. Lucky for me, the cops managed to believe the story that I gave them...of course the did. _I _was the one who called them. I drove away to a far away location and told them that my brother had to take a leak on the way to the nonexistent club that I told him about. He took a long time so I went to go look for him, but I never found him. They all concluded that he had been abducted.

My plan was falling directly into place.

_AJ _was officially missing.

Of course I have to keep my brother alive though. Once they find out that _DJ _is one who has committed the future murders, I switch back and he'll be the one who gets sent to the clink and then _AJ _will go on with his life doing his best to get over the traumatizing experience that haunts his every thought.

_Ha! _Aw, damn, I've got to be a human reincarnation of _The Candyman _or something. I left the house leaving mom to sob and cry for her baby AJ. _AJ _was right in front of her face and she didn't even know. I was still wearing my brother's clothes and I was going to have learn to act like him if I didn't want mom and his friends to suspect something.

I walked up the street to DJ's school. There at the front steps were Noah and LeShawna. They both smiled sorrowful smiles at me.

"Hey, DJ," LeShawna greeted me. "Are you feeling alright?"

I nodded.

"I'm sure that AJ will turn up soon." Noah reassured me.

"Oh, don't worry y'all," I tried my best to fight back the snicker building in my throat. "I _know _that he'll come back when the time is right."

They both blinked in confusion and looked at each other.

"Say _what?_ When the time is right? DJ, _what _are you talking about?" LeShawna asked.

You're supposed to be acting like DJ, DUMBASS!

"Oh, may bad," I said. "I'm...just haven't feeling right in my head since AJ went missing. I think I just need some time alone y'all."

I walked up the stone steps.

"We understand, big guy." LeShawna called to me. "Come on, braniac, let's get to class."

"Jeez, you don't have to _pull_ me LeShawna!" Noah hissed.

Okay...my brother always had the _worst _taste in friends. Anywho, I walked through the crowded hallways and began my search for a private place. Hell, this was DJ's school, not _mine_. If he was absent it sure as hell wasn't _my _problem.

I'm _missing!_

I turned onto the empty hallway, reached into my pocket and pulled out my folded up death list. I read the names that were written in blood red ink.

1. Justin

2. Ezekial

3. Chef Hatchet

4. Eva

5. Tyler

6. KATIE

Once I find the right opportunity I'm going to kill these bunch of fuckers..._one by one_. Of course Justine will be the easiest to get....but of course...when a dude is the most hottest and popular kid in high school it's not really all that difficult to stay hidden....is it?

I waited in the bathroom stall in the boys' room. At the end of every period that conceited bastard always looked himself over in the mirror. He was in the _popular _group that always made my life a living hell back when I was scrawny.

He would always say some shit like, _'Hey AJ, if a wimp like you wants to get some exercise, just pick up a toothpick and lift up and down over and over! That should be enough to make _you _feel the burn!'_

You're dead....fucking dead.

"Sorry ladies, but I need to do a little freshening up!" he called to his adoring fans as he close the bathroom door.

I heard those dumb girls outside shouting, "WE LOVE YOU JUSTIN!" and "MARRY ME!"

I opened the door of the bathroom stall a crack, and peered out of it. He wasn't applying anything to his face...just admiring himself...flashing winks and smiles....idiot.

I walked out of the stall and tried my best to smile.

"Hey, Justin," I greeted him, trying my best to sound like my brother. "What's up?"

"DJ," he turned and smiled at me. "I heard that your wimp of a brother was back in town. How is he?"

YOU ARE SO DEAD.

"Justin," I said, trying to change the subject. "There's the dude searching for male models. He asked me to bring you to his agency-"

"REALLY!? WHEN DOES HE WANT TO SEE ME!?" he shrieked.

"He told me whenever is good for you." I replied. "How's does after school sound?"

"AWESOME! AWESOME! AWESOME!" he chanted.

"Yes..." I murmured. "This is going to be...._awesome_."

* * *

I pulled the car in front of the shed where I took DJ. Justin climbed out eagerly. He looked around the area.

"_This _is where the agency is?" he asked.

I started to back away slowly and quietly while I picked up a large stone rock. I began to slowly stalk towards him while he had his back turned.

"I don't know DJ," he said. "What did you say this guy's name was-?"

_WHAM!_

The stone collided with his head and he feel onto the ground unconscious. Blood streaked down the left side of his face. I smiled to myself as I grabbed his feet and dragged him into the shed and down into the caverns where the torture chamber awaited.

* * *

_Justin's POV_

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head. _Ugh,_ what the hell happened to me? I realized that I was standing up. I tried to walk but something yanked both by wrists back. I hadn't been standing on my own. These chains, attached to the ceiling had been holding me up by my wrists.

My shirt was gone!

I looked around the surroundings. I was in some kind of...torture chamber! It was lit by pale yellow lights above.

"It's about time you woke up, pretty boy." an amused voice said.

I hadn't even noticed that DJ was sitting on the floor in front of me. His legs were outstretched in front of him and he was leaning his elbows as if he was watching TV.

He was smiling like some kind of Satan worshiper.

"....DJ?"

"Wrong brother, you conceited prick." he snarled.

"A...AJ? What....what are you doing?"

He stood up. I gasped when he realized that he had a long whip in his hand.

"It's a little thing called payback, dude," he whispered joyfully. "Let's see how beautiful you are when I get done with you."

He raised the hand that held the whip.

"WAIT! AJ, MAN! PLEASE, DON'T! I'LL DO ANY-!"

_CRACK!_

"_AAAGH!"_

The whip lash went down the center of my face and down my chest and stomach. I could feel the blood pouring out of the deep wound.

AJ smiled sadistically and pulled back the whip again and swung it down even harder.

_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

It went on for what seemed like an hour. My tortured screams echoed throughout the chamber. I could feel my blood soaking my jeans. Skin was falling off of my face.

"Aw, man Justin," AJ said with fake disappointment in his voice as he shook his head. "Look at what I did! I've ruined your perfect body...._tsk tsk tsk. Oh, well!_"

He pushed my forehead back to that my neck was facing the air.

"You may never be popular with the _girls _anymore...._but I'm sure that the MAGGOTS will _LOVE _you!_"

I felt a deep whip lash across my throat. I couldn't breathe...when I tried to I got nothing wind leaving my throat....and with that...I was thrown into permanent darkness.

* * *

_AJ's POV_

Hehehe...._one down._ I unchained Justin's body from the shackles and dragged him by his hair. His blue eyes were rolled into the back of his head. Damn, I messed him up pretty badly...I bet not even his mama will be able to recognize him. I dragged his mutilated body of the chamber, across the cavern, and into the small cave at the end of prisoner cages. At the edge of the cliff in the cavern there was a large dark hole. The bottom couldn't even be seen.

I yanked Justin's corpse up by his hair and stared into his mauled face.

"Enjoy your dirt nap, pretty boy." I whispered as I flung the body down into the darkness of the hole.

It wasn't until seven seconds later until I heard the combination of a _thud _and a _crack_ of the body hitting the bottom of the hole.

_Damn_, this muthafucker's deep.


	22. Double Trouble Part V

**Double Trouble Part V**

_AJ's POV_

Man, killing that stupid fool was easier that I thought it would be…almost _too _easy. Hopefully my next victim will be a little more of a challenge. However the only downside to Justin's death was that he left a puddle of his putrid blood on the floor of my precious chamber. After I finished cleaning it all up with a rag and bucket, I decided that it was time for me to feed my brother. If I was going to keep him alive I had to make sure that he stayed nourished. I walked up to the cage that he was in. Shockingly, the dude was still asleep. He was always a heavy sleeper, and apparently not even Justin's screams were enough to wake him up.

"HEY, DJ!" I screamed as I banged on the bars with my fist. "WAKE UP!"

He stirred slightly, and then his eyes opened slowly. His gaze immediately focused on the bloody rag in my right hand. I laughed softly as the horror on his face dominated his every expression.

"AJ…no," he whimpered. "Man, what did you do?"

I couldn't contain my amusement anymore.

I let my laughter escape throughout the caverns.

_DJ's POV_

He didn't…he didn't…god, please tell me he didn't. His laugh…this was no laugh of natural humor, no. It was insanity…so cruel…so evil. His deep and bellowing laugh rang through my ears, chilling me to the bone. It wasn't enough that my brother had just killed someone…but a part of me needed to know who it was. I needed to know whose life my brother took…I needed to know who it was I had to mourn.

"Who?" I whispered.

He stopped his laughter and spread his lips in a wide twisted smile.

"What was that, bro?" he asked in amusement.

"Who was it? Who did you kill?"

His head tilted to the side.

"You wanna _know_?" he asked in surprise. "Well…if you really want to know…ol' pretty boy Justin."

…I wasn't as shocked as I thought I would be. I knew who Justin was. More that half of

the entire _school _knew who he was. But I didn't exactly _know _himas a person. Without saying another word, AJ turned and walked towards the stairs.

"I'm going to go get some lunch, bro?" he called back. "How does burger king, sound?"

_The Next Day_

I crossed off Justin's name on my list and looked at the next one.

Ezekiel.

The sexist, home-schooled, nose picking, prick. The fucker always got on me just because I felt that Gwen was a better artist than he was. He haunted me for the rest of school days saying shit like, "Sorry this table is filled, AJ. Why don't you go sit over there with the other girls, eh?"

Now, I decided that if I was going to commit these murders my victims couldn't all be seen at the same place. It would only be a matter of time before someone finds out that Justin's gone.

I'll have to act carefully about this one.

* * *

I had to avoid LeShawna and Noah today. It was easier than I expected it to be. I had to make this whole thing seem like kids were disappearing out of the blue at the same time. If they started vanishing one by one every week. They would suspect that it was a well planned scheme...which it was. But still...I'll have to be careful.

After school let out, I watched the little shit take off on his moped. I can _not _believe they still make those things! As he took off onto the sidewalk I drove my car faster than his moped. At a sign of convinience, the sky was beginning to darken and he was going into the road where no one ever drove. I parked my car deep into the woods, took my baseball bat out of the backseat. I waited on the edge of the woods until I heard the motor of the moped. As soon as he was close enough I jumped out, swung the bat, and whacked him straight in the middle of his face. He let out a startled cry of pain and toppled off of the moped. The moped zig-zagged in the road with a driver before hitting a tree and falling to the ground.

"AGH! _WHAT THE HELL, EH!?_"

I didn't answer. I just held up the bat and then swung it dowm.

He screamed as easily dodged it and then took off running through the woods.

I sighed.

This dude obviously doesn't watch scary movies. When a guy tries to kill you in the road you _never_ go into the woods. He didn't even bother to go back down the highway where people could SEE him. Oh, well. I took off running after him. I was surprised that he didn't even seem to get far. Man, he really was a runt.

He turned and looked back at me while still clutching his bleeding nose.

"D-Dude! DJ! W-Why are you doing this-!?"

He tripped on a root and toppled onto the ground. I held the bat up so that I could get a good swign and then swung the back down with all of my strength. The bat collided with his head emitting a loud crack. I raised it again swinging it down. I could feel that bat going deeper and deeper into Ezekiel's skull.

After thirteen swings Ezekiel's hands gave one last spasm until the dropped into the dirt ground of the forest.


	23. Double Trouble Part VI

**Double Trouble Part VI**

_LeShawna's POV_

Noah and I decided to head to star bucks' after school let out. DJ missed last period for some reason, so me and Noah decided to take notes down and copy down notes and take it back to his locker. We all knew the combinations to each other's lockers in case something important needed to be dropped off. Five minutes before the bell rang the afternoon school news came on. Everyone in the classroom turned there heads to the TV in the upper right hand corner of the room.

Gwen came onto the screen holding papers in her hand. She read the usual announcements about afterschool stuff, sports teams and stuff like that. But it was the final report that got our attention.

"In other news, Justin has been reported missing." She said.

All of the girls in the room, except for ME, gasped.

"_The _Justin?"

"Yes, _the _Justin." She replied, slightly annoyed. "Justin was last seen at school by students in the restroom. He vanished before school hours were over. Police haven't been able to conclude if Justin was abducted or ran away. If anyone has any information on where Justin is please call the local police department. That is all, have a good day."

Noah turned to me.

The entire classroom was full of murmuring.

"So mister teen idol has gone missing huh?" Noah said. "At least things will quieter around here."

"NOAH!" I hissed as I smacked him upside his head.

"Ow! What!?"

The school bell rang and everyone stood up and walked out of the classroom still talking about Justin's disappearance.

We stopped by DJ's locker. I put in the combination opened the locker. I placed the notes at the top of the locker.

"That's weird." Noah said.

"What is?" I asked.

"Look at DJ's locker." He said.

Everything was neat and tidy. The notebooks and textbooks were sorted. The pencils were all kept in a small cup at the top of the locker.

"What about it? Everything looks fine." I said.

"That's what's weird." He said. "DJ never kept his locker this neat. He always just rummaged through the stuff until he found what he need and left for class."

I took another look at the tidy locker.

"Now that you mention it…" I stated. "That is a little…wait a minute! So what if the brother is keeping is locker clean? What's the big deal?"

"Nothing, nothing! I'm just saying!"

* * *

_AJ's POV_

Dragging this little bastard's body out of my trunk and down to the caverns was no problem. I pulled him by the back of his sleeve into the caverns.

"Oh man!" I heard DJ groan from his cell. "Is that…_Ezekiel?_"

I beat the muthafucka's face in pretty badly.

I wasn't surprised that DJ couldn't believe it was him.

I ignored my brother's groans and then tugged Ezekiel's body over into the smaller and darker part of the cave and then flung his body into the hole with Justin's. After I heard the satifying impact of his body hitting the bottom of the hole I walked back into the caverns and up to DJ's cave.

"That's two down bro," I said gleefully. "Man, you sure work quick."

"I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!"

I chuckled at his outburst.

"Duh, bro," I said. "But let's just see what everyone else believes."

_Friday_- _LeShawna's POV_

"What that DJ?" I asked as me and Noah headed towards the school exit. I thought I saw DJ duck through the corner of my eye in hallway.

"I didn't see anything, LeShawna." Noah said.

I sighed.

"I must be missing DJ," I said. "It's been days since we've seen him. That dude must seriously be missing his brother. I can't believe the cops haven't found anything yet."

"Yeah well you're gonna feel even more _ecstatic_ when you hear this," He said. "Ezekiel's gone missing too."

"Are you serious?" I gasped.

"As a heart attack."

"Oh, man," I groaned. "This doesn't make any sense. First AJ, then Justin, then _Ezekiel!_"

"I hear you," he said. "I can't see any connection to these disappearances either."


	24. Double Trouble Part VII

**Double Trouble Part VII**

_That Night At School- Normal POV_

"Alright listen up you little maggot," Chef Hatchet snarled at Eva who glared past him as she sat down at the lunch table in the empty, quiet cafeteria. "Seeing as how the principal has asked me to sponsor your detention I'm going to make it as agonizing as possible. DO YOU COMPREHEND!?"

"Whatever major payne," she replied. "Look could we hurry this up? I got an appointment with that wimp Tyler at the gym in an hour."

Chef Hatchet's face tightened in pure rage.

"_You'd better be grateful that I would lose my job if I put my hands on you!_" he yelled as he shoved the mop and bucket into her chest. "Now stop mopping this entire cafeteria! I'll be back in thirty minutes. This floor better be clean enough for me to _eat _off of."

He turned and walked out of the cafeteria and into the kitchen.

"Ugh," Eva groaned as she put the mop in the bucket of water. "I'd like to make him _eat _my foot..._while using his ass to do it_."

_AJ's POV_

I stood hidden in the kitchen behind one of it's large stoves. I had a cleaver clutched tightly in my right hand. Chef Hatchet walked into the kitchen and up to the stove. He was stirring some kind soup. Presumably tomorrow's lunch. I was glad that Eva had detention with him. I was able to kill two little roaches in the same night.

The rage filled memories came rushing back to me in an instant.

How could ever forget dear old Chef Hatchet? I could I forget how every Friday night he worked extra hard on lunch? How could I ever forget how I one day told him that my hamburger was undercooked and chased me out of the cafeteria while throwing of pot of mashed potatoes at me.

Oh, yeah...he's very passionate about his cooking...but like Vincent Van Gogh...his passion is what took his life away.

"I know you're there maggot." he spoke without emotion.

I froze.

What the hell!?

"Come out."

I stepped out from behind the stove and glared at him.

"DJ?" he said as turned around.

I slowly shook my head.

"...AJ." he said.

"Bingo." I replied softly.

His gaze fell upon my right hand.

"Just _what _are you going to do with that?" he demanded.

I sneered at him.

"_Guess._"

His eyes widened more in surprise than in fear.

He chuckled.

"I take it that this is your little scheme of getting revenge, huh?" he said in a matter of fact tone. "Hmhmhm...I never thought I would have to raise my hand to a freaking teenager...but..."

He grabbed the large soup pot by it's handle and flung the soup at me. I let out a cry of surprise and felt the piping hot liquid burn my arm. Damn...I forgot this fucker used to be a marine. I looked back at him and smiled widely.

"Big mistake, bastard." I hissed as I held the cleaver out in front me ready to fight him.

He grabbed a skillet and held it up.

"Come on, you little runt." he said.

I let out another teasing smirk before I ran forward and swung the cleaver at his head. He held up the skillet and stopped the blade. We both pushed our weapons onto each other's trying to make the other one's slip out of their hand.

"_Ugh..._feels like someone's been hitting the weights since the last time we've met." Chef groaned.

"Yeah...ugh...let me show you a little something that I learned." I chuckled as I delivered a swift kick to his groin.

"_Omph!" _

The skillet fell out of his hand and he toppled onto the floor.

"Oh..._I figured that you would try a cheap trick like that._" he gasped as I raised the cleaver high...but he just continued to glare at me.

"Well, now...aren't you going to beg for your life? I sure enjoyed it when Justin and Ezekiel did it." I chuckled.

"So that's what happened to those two. Sorry, but it will be a dark day in hell when I beg for _anything_."

I chuckled.

"Be sure to send me a forecast report from there." I said as I swung the cleaver down.


	25. Double Trouble Part VIII

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. Sorry it's taking me so long to update. It's just that I'm working on a novel that I plan to have published over the summer. I'm sorry if the updates come in a little late.

**Double Trouble Part VIII**

"Eva," I whispered her named teasingly. I walked into the dark cafeteria still clutching the cleaver. The blood dripped softly from the blade. "Come out, come out."

She was nowhere in sight. I could have sworn that she was in here. Out of all of the people on my death list, Eva has to be the most unforgettable. I was so insecure back then back then that I decided to start hitting the gym in hopes of packing on a little muscle. That was where I had my first brush in with Miss Eva. I was on a treadmill when my shoelaces came undone. I tripped and stumbled off of the treadmill and fell onto Eva, who was walking by. When she looked up, she was breathing in and out like a psycho. I tried to explain to her that it was an accident, but that didn't stop her from grabbing a bunch of jump ropes from the racks and tying my wrists to the side handles of the treadmill, setting it to high-speed, and letting it skid my butt non-stop.

_I wasn't able to sit down for two weeks._

You're going down, bitch.

You just wait until I find your-

_SPLASH!_

I coughed, gagged, and stumbled to the floor. Someone just rammed a bucket of water over my head. I could feel my arm being wrenched around my back. The cleaver was snatched out of my hand. I kicked and thrashed and let out muffled curses. After a few minutes of wrestling with the unseen person, I managed to raise my free hand and whack the person in the face with the back of my fist.

The person let out a cry of surprise and let go of my wrist. I pulled the bucket of off my head, making DJ's now damp, white cap fall off in the bucket. I threw the bucket across the room and looked back up at my attacker.

Eva.

"You…_bitch._" I snarled as I grabbed her by the collar of her blue shirt and threw her off of me. She collided into a lunch table. The chairs fell down from the collision. I stood up and grabbed the cleaver off of the floor and stood up.

I shook the remaining droplets of water from my head and narrowed my gaze at Eva.

"Okay, bitch! If that's the way you want to play then COME ONE!"

She stood up and glared at me. I was ready for her. She could fight all she wanted to, she was going to die tonight, but I did love a challenge. However…she wasn't doing much of anything.

"COME ON, EVA! I'm getting _bored _here! My hands are just waiting to be stained with your blood, girl!"

She still just stood there, glaring.

"Got cold feet? Well if you're not going to make a move, I promise you I WILL!"

I charged towards her. Her eyes widened in dread knowing that she couldn't stop me. I'll admit, Eva was a big shit…towards guys that she knew wouldn't fight back, but let's just see how she will stand up against me. I slammed into her, causing collide into the wall and then onto the floor.

"_Tch,_ punk-ass." I pulled my foot back and kicked her in her gut several times while she let out painful whimpers.

I took a few steps back after I was finished. I watched her squirm and clutch her stomach in pain. She reached into her pocket for something. She pulled out a switchblade and struggled to stand up while supporting herself on a nearby lunch table.

"Well look at that," I giggled. "After all of that you can _still _stand. It'll more enjoyable to kill you while you're standing up anyway."

She sneered.

"Sorry, asshole," she snarled. "But I'm afraid you're to have to have someone else to butcher."

"_HAHAHA!_" I laughed manically. "Now _that's _the tough Eva that I remember! But I have to ask you Eva; just _how _dangerous do you are when you can barely stand up? I'm afraid acting like a badass ain't going to save you this time."

"Heh, you're right when you say I can't fight you," she admitted. "But if you think that I'm going to let myself get off'd by a little scrub like you, you're sadly mistaken. I'm just going to take my leave."

"Say _what?_" I laughed. "Bitch, I'd love to see you try!"

She flicked open the switchblade and began to hold it up. I pulled up the cleaver and readied myself for her…but what she did was unexpecting…but sati sfying.

She held the blade up to her throat and, with trembling hands, ran the blade firmly and swiftly across the skin. The blood flowed gracefully -almost beautifullfy- down her throat and onto her blue shirt, darkening its color.

"See you in hell...fucker."

Those were her last words before she collapsed on the cafeteria floor.

I stared wide eyed at her corpse, which now had a puddle of blood forming at her neck.

"Heh...Hehehe....AHAHAHAHA! HA! HAHAHAHA! THAT'S IT! I'M ALMOST THERE! ONLY TWO MORE ARE LEFT! YOU'RE ALL GOING DOWN ALL OF YOU!" I screamed at no one.


	26. Double Trouble Part IX

**Double Trouble Part IX**

_AJ's POV_

After I crossed Chef Hatchet's and Eva's name off of the list I looked down at Eva's corpse and wondered how I was going to get rig of the bodies. This school is located in front of a road that EVERYONE drives on. Seeing a dude carrying two bloody sacks is bound to spark some…suspicions. And due to Chef Hatchet's size, there's no way that both him and Eva could fit in the trunk of my car. Come on AJ. Think man, think…the school furnace! That's it! I could place the both of them in the furnace and burn them down to a smaller size.

This is sick…but sharp.

Dragging the two of them down to the basement was no joke! Plus, the blood leaking out of the fatal wounds in the bodies weren't helping. It was leaving a trail through the halls and down into the basement. But thankfully, the entire school was empty. So the trail wouldn't be noticed until the morning came. Heh, everyone's going to have one hell of a morning tomorrow. When I reached the bottom of the basement stairs, I was relieved to see that a large fire was already burning in the basement. The orange flames were practically begging with desperation for me to throw the bodies into them.

Patience, lovelies.

You'll get your food, soon.

I flung the bodies onto the ground like rags and ripped Chef Hatchet's apron of off his carcass. I wrapped it around my right and used it to pull the iron door open; I couldn't just flat out touch it, otherwise my palm would melt off. I picked up Hatchet by his shoulders and, with great difficulty, pushed him into the furnace. The flames roared softly as Hatchet fell into them. His skin slowly peeled and blackened. The pink flesh under his skin was exposed now. His clothes caught fire, providing more fuel for the flames.

I smiled widely as the fire roasted him; a strangely, delicious scent invaded my nostrils.

Now it was Eva's turn.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The ringing of a cellphone.

Eva's cellphone.

I reached into her pocket and pulled out her platinum phone. The screen read _Tyler._

I pushed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, who's this?" Tyler's voice answered. "Where's Eva? I'm down here at the gym. She was supposed to be here half an hour ago!"

"Hey, Tyler." I greeted, putting on my DJ impersonation.

"DJ? Dude is that you? Hey, it's nice to hear from you!"

"Likewise, hey man, I decided to join Eva and you at the gym. We just had to stop by my house to pick up some barbells, but we can't seem to find them. Would you mind coming over to help us look?"

"Of course not! I'm not too far from house. I'll be right over."

"Good, see you then." I said as I hung up.

Yeah, see you then Tyler.

I picked up Eva and threw into the furnace with Chef's blackening body and then closed the door waiting for the corpses to shrink down. This night was far from over.

_LeShawna's House- LeShawna's POV_

Noah and I decided to hang out together at my place and rent some videos. I picked out _Obsessed _and he picked out _Jennifer's Body._

"Boy, how am I not surprised you picked out something with Megan Fox in it?" I scolded while he just smirked and put the DVD in.

In the middle of the movie I received a phone call that scared the hell out of us.

"LeShawna? _This is DJ. You've got to help me._"

**Author's Note: **I've decided to do something a little different. If you guys have an idea on what should happen next just email it here: . I try to put it in the story.


	27. Double Trouble Part X

**Double Trouble Part X**

_AJ's POV_

The putrid scent of rotting flesh invaded my nostrils as I dumped the two burnt skeletons into the dark hole. From what I was smelling Ezekiel and Justin were starting to get a little ripe…no matter. I'm just going to abandon this place as soon as I'm done with my plans. I reached into the pocket of DJ's jeans.

"Let's not keep DJ waiting." I whispered to my reflection that was provided by the blade. I walked across the caverns and over to the torture room, where Tyler was shackled to a wooden board into the center of the room that was standing upright. The blood that leaked from his forehead to the bridge of his nose was dry and caked; I had to knock him unconscious and drag him down here; he was wide awake now.

"YOU DAMNED MURDERER!" he screamed.

"Oh? You guessed that I was the one who killed Justin and Ezekiel? Smart guy." I chuckled.

"You're insane! You're freaking sick!" he yelled. "Just what the hell are you going to do to me!?"

I grinned widely. "….I'm going to kill you."

He let out a loud shriek.

"NO!" DJ screamed from his cell. "AJ, don't kill Tyler! I don't know what kind of pain he caused you but you can't keep killing people like this!"

I laughed loudly. "I'm not killing _people _man! I'm killing the suckers that made my life hell! Can't you understand that!?"

Silence.

"_AGH!" _Tyler screamed in pain as I stabbed him in his side. I slowly wrenched the knife sideways in his flesh.

"_AGHHHH!"_

"NO! AJ! STOP IT!" DJ screamed.

I yanked the knife out of Tyler's side and stabbed him in his left pec. I loved the sounds of his agony-filled screams. I yanked it out again, emitting a painful yelp from him, and then plunged the knife into his thigh. I yanked it out once more. Tyler's head was hanging down; his soft whimpers floated to my ears like harp playing.

"Tyler?" I said his name softly. "Can you hear me?"

No reply.

I rose up my hand and slapped him across his face.

"_I'M TALKING TO YOU!" _

His head popped up immediately.

"Now…do you know why you're here? Do you know why you are being punished? Do you remember what you did to me last year in gym class? You saw that I was a much better athlete than you were, so you became jealous of me. You were jealous of the way coach always praised my actions and scolded you because you sucked at nearly everything. So one day while I was getting ready to do laps around the gym you purposely threw your soda in my path; I slipped and SPRAINED MY ANKLE AND HAD TO STAY OUT OF GYM FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR YOU BASTARD!"

I plunged the knife as deep as I could into his thigh; I could have sworn that I felt the tip of the knife touch his bone.

"_No,_" Tyler whimpered. "_AJ, please I'm sorry…"_

I cackled loudly.

"HAHA! NOW you're sorry? Please! It isn't until a person finds out that they're life is about to end is when they'll do anything out of desperation to save their skins! But know that you know that I'm the one behind all of the murders, you don't think that I can let you live now do you?"

I placed the tip of the knife to his forehead.

"Anything you'd like to say before you leave this world, Tyler?"

He looked up at me with weak eyes.

"Please….dude…have a heart…"

"Oh I have one," I stated. "It's made entirely of coal."

I raised the knife.

"_NOOO!"_

SPLURSH!

I yanked the knife out of his skull a little too fast; Tyler's blood splattered the right side of my face.

I panted out of pure satisfaction.

Tyler's eyes stared up at the ceiling lifelessly while fresh blood poured from his forehead.

I chuckled.

"FIVE DOWN, BRO!" I called to DJ. "AND _ONE _TO GO!"

I pulled Tyler's body down from the wooden board and dragged his body across the floor. When I reached DJ's cell I made his take a look at Tyler's body.

"Oh, god, AJ." He groaned.

"You know you'd think you would be used to see dead bodies by now, Bro. Oh, well."

_DJ's POV_

I watched as AJ dragged Tyler's body away; I noticed something fall out of Tyler's pocket.

A CELL PHONE! THANK GOD!

I reached between the bars of my cell and snatched the cell phone into the cell before AJ noticed. It put it in my pocket.

AJ came back after disposing of Tyler's body.

"Well, bro, there's only one person left. Sleep tight."

AJ walked out of the caverns.

Perfect.

I pulled the cell phone out of my pocket and hurriedly dialed LeShawna's number. The phone rang once, twice…

"Hello?"

"LeShawna? This is DJ. You've got to help me."

_LeShawna's POV_

"DJ? Hey, haven't heard from you in a while. What's hanging my brother?"

"LeShawna, listen to me. AJ's killing people." DJ said.

I felt my mouth drop open.

"Say what?"

"LeShawna, all this time, it's been AJ! If you've seen him at school, it's been him wearing my clothes! He kidnapped me the night he came back and locked me in some cell in an old torture chamber! He's completely sick; he's killed five people so far! LeShawna you've got to go to the police!"

"Wait, wait, wait, is this some kind of a joke?" I demanded.

"LESHAWNA! PEOPLE HAVE BEEN REPORTED MISSING YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE POLICE! I'm going to call 911 and see if they can trace this call and get me out of here. You have to trust me one this."

"…Alright. I believe you big guy."

"LeShawna whatever you do, you have to stay away from him."

He hung up.

"Who was that?" Noah asked.

I turned to him so that I could tell him what DJ just told me over the phone.


	28. Double Trouble Part XI

**Double Trouble Part XI**

_DJ's POV_

I just laid there on the cold hard ground in my cell. I called the police hours ago but the signal was so bad they weren't even able to make out what I was saying. I've lost all hope; my brother has killed five people and all I can do is sit in the cell and watch. I heard the door to the staircase open and footsteps coming down the staircase.

He's back.

He's probably already killed Katie, the last person on his list I hope I'm just hoping that he'll stop the killing.

"Son, what are you doing in there?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

My head popped up and my stomach leapt for joy at what a saw. A POLICE OFFICER!

"OH MY GOD!" I cried as I jumped up and grabbed the bars. "PLEASE! YOU'VE GOT TO GET ME OUT OF HERE! MY BROTHER IS KILLING PEOPLE! YOU HAVE TO-!"

"Calm down, son," the police officer said. "Charles! We need a ram down here!"

_LeShawna's POV_

"Katie, don't ask questions! We need you to stay in your house!" I screamed at Katie through my cell phone as Noah drove his car up to her house. "Look, rather you believe us or not AJ is coming for you and you and you have to-!"

Click.

She hung up.

"UGH! STUPID BITCH! NO WONDER AJ WANTS TO GUT HER!" I screamed.

"LeShawna, relax," Noah ordered. "We're almost there."

_AJ's POV_

This was it, the last person on my list Katie. You broke my heart bitch, so now I'm going to break your neck. I walked up the driveway to Katie's house and rang the doorbell. After seconds of waiting, Katie opened the door.

"DJ?"

"Katie, what's up?"

"DJ, hi," She greeted me. "You won't believe who just called me. Your weird friend, LeShawna called and told me that your brother, AJ, was posing as you and was coming to kill me. Pretty crazy, huh?"

I grinned.

"Yeah…crazy."

"So anyway, what brings you here?" she asked.

I walked into the doorway and placed my hand on her shoulder, much to her surprise, and led her into the living room. I sat her down on her couch and remained standing.

"I wanted to talk to you…about my brother AJ." I said.

A shard of guilt crossed her face at the mention of my name…and I'm glad it did.

"…What about him?" she asked.

"You know…AJ was really hurt by what you did to him back then," I stated. "He was already going through a lot and all you did was add more coal to the fire. That was messed up Katie, _really _messed up."

"D-DJ…I'm sorry. I-"

"And you didn't even bother to apologize to him," I interrupted her. "You worried more about what your friends thought of you than…MORE THAN SOMEONE ELSE'S FEELINGS!"

I was screaming now because of the fact I was speaking of all the things that she did to me. She was shaking in fear now.

"D-DJ please…I'm sorry about what I did to your brother-"

"YOU MEAN WHAT YOU DID TO _ME _YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I screamed.

I lunged for her throat.

**Author's Note: **I know this is short, but I figured I should at least post something!


	29. Double Trouble Part XII

**Double Trouble Part XII**

_LeShawna's POV_

Noah cut the engine and we both walked out into Katie's front lawn. The eerie silence greeted us as we ran up to the front door of Katie's house and pushed the door open without ringing the doorbell. When we reached the living room an omen of the worst was waiting for us. The room was completely thrashed! It looked like some kind of struggle went down; curtains were torn, a blue vase was shattered, the coffee table between the two couches was busted in the middle, and the television screen was broken.

"Holy, hell," Noah gasped.

"KATIE!" I called as loudly as I could. "KATIE! GIRL, ARE YOU HERE!?"

"She's here," Called AJ's teasing voice.

"AJ? Is that you?" I called up the staircase.

"I don't know how my brother managed to get to you both but I am IMPRESSED!" He cackled. "Why don't you both come up to Katie's bedroom and our little party can begin?"

I glanced back at Noah whose expression was as fearful as mine.

"Wait here," Noah whispered as he went into the front hall closet and, after rummaging through it, pulled out a baseball bat. I walked up to him and he stood in front me while he faced the staircase. "Stay behind me."

We both ascended the staircase slowly and walked up to Katie's bedroom. The second floor of Katie's house was surprisingly very high up; high enough to do some very _serious _injury if someone would happen to fall out of the window. Noah opened the door at the in the hallway and entered Katie's room. AJ was waiting there with his arm around Katie's neck.

The look on Katie's face just screamed, _"help me."_

"AJ, listen to me," I pleaded from behind Noah. "You don't want to hurt Katie-"

"LIKE HELL I DON'T!" He screamed. "THEY ALL MADE MY LIFE FELL LIKE AN EARLY HELL! ALL OF THEM! THIS LITTLE BITCH IS THE LAST!"

"AJ, listen to us," Noah demanded as sternly as possible. You need to get help-"

"I have already _tried therapy_," he snarled. "And I have to say that I am loving this. Picking off the little bastards like little flies."

He ran his tongue up the side of Katie's cheek causing her to whimper and shudder. I

"Now it's time to end this-"

BANG!

The front door downstairs busted open. Footsteps were running up the stairs. AJ's face became full of panic and he yanked Katie across the room while ignoring her pleas to let her go. He kicked open the glass does that led to the balcony and walked over to the ledge.

"AJ, NO!" I screamed. Two police officers and DJ wearing AJ's clothes ran into the room, guns pointed ahead. AJ was smiling gleefully at them all as if he had already won something.

"AJ, come on, just let her go," DJ yelled. "It's over! It's all over, just get off of her!"

AJ grinned widely.

"Nah," he giggled. "This party ain't over until _I_ turn off the music."

With that, he flung himself and Katie off of the balcony; Katie's screams invaded our ears as she and AJ fell.

"NOOOO!" DJ screamed as he ran over to the balcony.

_SPLURSH! CRACK!_

The sound of Katie and AJ's bodies impacting with the cement pavement below was the last that we heard of them. Noah, the police officers and I all ran over to the balcony ledge and stared down at the two bodies that were lying in two slowly expanding pools of blood. AJ still had his arm around Katie's neck and was still smiling his evil little smile. AJ knew that his work here was done, so he decided that if he was going down, he was going to take Katie with him.

"Oh my god," I groaned as I threw my face into Noah's shoulder.

"AJ…man…no…" DJ sobbed as he dropped onto his knees and began to cry.

The grim-faced police officer pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"We need a paramedic van down here, stat."

_End Of Tale._

* * *

"AHAHA!!! I heard of being together forever," Crippie giggled. "But old AJ took that saying to a new EXTENT! AHAHAHA! Well kiddies, this concludes this segment of Tales from the Crypt: TDI edition. And-"

"Hey! Uncle Crippie!"

Izzy walks up to Crippie's desk and throws her arm around his shoulder.

"How's the show going? Good I hope, because mom said that if this didn't go well your show will go off the air again-!"

"_Shut it._" He snarled.

"Well, that's all the time we have America! See you later Boys and Ghouls! _AHHHAAHAHAHAHA!_" Izzy mimicked her uncle's laugh while he just buried his dead face into his hands.

"I hope I get better ratings this time…."

_End._


End file.
